Bundle of Joy
by dorobbongie
Summary: Tifa decides on leaving Cloud (and everything else) for good. She thought staying away from Cloud would help her discover what her true purpose in life is. Little did she know, she's in for a big surprise she never expected. A surprise that will strengthen her connection with Cloud. Will she ever return to him, or will she forever deny him of ever knowing her secret?
1. Party Planner

**Author's note:**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first time writing a CloudxTifa fanfic!**

 **The summary is kind of vague, I can't exactly fit a more appropriate summary to it.**

 **I've always liked this idea though, but no one has ever written about it, so I decided that I'll do it myself!**

 **I'm a huge fan of them both (Cloud and Tida), and I really ship them together!**

 **I've had this fanfic idea for a while, but I didn't have enough time to write it.**

 **I'm writing it now, just so I won't forget.**

 **I already have about 2 more chapters ready, i'll post them again tomorrow!**

 **This chapter is just a preview. The next two chapters would probably describe the story better.**

 **I hope you enjoy this anyway!**

 **There may be typographical errors, i'll get back to it sooner or later. This isn't a writing style i'm used too, but i'll still try.**

 **I might also change this into a crossover story (with Kingdom Hearts), but i'll decide on that by Chapter 4.**

 **Leave your comments or suggestions!**

 **Thank you!**

 **August 19, 2013**

 **11:39AM**

Five years after Meteor. Three years after the Geostigma outbreak. Two years after the battle with Deepground. The lives of everyone in Gaia have been pretty normal since the post-Deepground events occured, as well as the lives of the former members of AVALANCHE. The WRO, Barret, Cid and Cloud searched for Vincent for months after he disappeared. It turns out that he just wanted to stay hidden for a while, before he finally decided on showing himself to everyone again. He's still as anti-social as ever, but he tries to keep in touch with everyone.

Barret went back to Corel not too long after, as Cid also went back to Rocket Town. Nanaki was still in Cosmo Canyon with his family, while Yuffie stays in Edge and continues to work on WRO with Reeve.

Cloud has been living with Tifa again, after Geostigma was cured. When he first came back, there was a bit of hesitation. He didn't know how he should act, but thanks to Marlene and Denzel who welcomed him with warm and open arms, he was able to get used to it quickly again. Though, things weren't that different. He was still out more than he is at home, but this time he tries harder to get home earlier and be with the kids, though he still frequently ends up getting home way past their bedtime.

Everyone has been doing their own thing, but everyone meets up at least thrice or four times per year at Seventh Heaven. No matter how far away they all are, they would always be connected, as their deceased friends. Every year they would pay tribute to their fallen comrades. Their fallen parents. Fallen friends. Zack. Wedge. Jessie. Biggs. Aerith. They never forgot their friends, and everyone only hopes that Cloud has finally been able to forgive himself. They all tried to move on, and this time they were making sure of ensuring peace.

Today was one of those days, one of those days when they would get together

"Denzel, can you get that for me?" Tifa asked, hearing the phone ringing.

"Sure Tifa!" Denzel stood up from his chair and went to answer the phone. The ringing came from Cloud's room. When Cloud's not around, Tifa would normally ask Denzel to take the calls. He knew what to do, and when to alert Tifa if it was important. Most of the time it was just delivery calls, and Denzel would take the memo for Cloud to see later.

A few minutes later, Denzel went back down. Tifa asked what the call was about.

"It was just a delivery of greens for the Chocobo Farm, but it's not due til next week. I already wrote the memo." Denzel replied. He went back to his seat and continued peeling potatoes.

"Thanks sweetie. When you're done with that, you can rest or go play. Okay?"

Marlene and Denzel were helping Tifa prepare food for a party tonight. It was Cloud's birthday, but she was sure he forgot. It was ridiculous to think that someone could forget their own birthday, but it was Cloud. They all knew that was the case. Everyone was busy helping Tifa out. The bar would be closed tonight for their own party. Barret and Cid were travelling from Corel to bring drinks. Yuffie was helping Tifa cook and prepare the place, as Marlene and Denzel were too. Nanaki, and his family, were picked up by Cid and Shera on their way to Corel to pick up Barret. Reeve was going to come in later, after he finishes his work, while Vincent got the toughest task of them all. Making sure Cloud wouldn't come back home too early or too late.

Tifa heard Marlene and Yuffie call for her out in the bar. They were putting streamers and banners all over the place, with a big handwritten banner that says "Happy Birthday Cloud!", along with a drawing of a chocobo at the very end of the statement.

"Soooooo what do you think?!" Yuffie said, with sheer excitement.

"Do you think Cloud will like it Tifa? I wrote everything in perfect spelling! Yuffie did the drawing. She said Cloud will like it." Marlene asked, looking hopeful for a positive feedback.

Tifa patted Marlene's head and smiled warmly at her. "Yes sweetheart, it's lovely. You two did a wonderful job."

"Yeeeeeeyyyy! I can't wait for Cloud to get here! And Daddy's gonna be here too!" Marlene shrieked with excitement.

"Okay. You can go get some rest now. Yuffie and I will take care of everything from here."

"Okay Tifa. Is the cake ready?"

"Almost sweetie. It's still baking. I'll call for you when it's time to decorate it."

Marlene jumped for joy yet again. The kids were probably the most excited ones for this party. "Yeeeeeeeeeeey! I'll be in my room, okay Teef?"

"Tifa! I finished peeling the potatoes!" Denzel said from inside the kitchen.

Marlene dashed to her room, and not too long after Tifa went back to Denzel, she made him go back to his room too.

The kids were growing up. Marlene was already 11, while Denzel was 13. She knew she couldn't let them stay in one room together forever, so they turned one storage room into a bedroom for Denzel. However, they still played together. They're best friends, and it made Tifa happy just seeing them together.

"Look at you, you're really turning into a mom. Wonder when Chocobo-boy will ever make a move?" Yuffie stated, with her usual high-pitched tone.

"Yuffie ... we talked about this." Tifa said, trying to brush off what Yuffie's trying to imply.

Yuffie wasn't going to give up without a fight though. "But Teef, you've been with Chocobo-boy for years. It's stupid, he's stupid! Look at everything you're doing for him, and he still isn't making any moves at all? Heck, you should already have little annoying chocobo babies by now!"

"Yuffie, language!" Tifa warned Yuffie. It was bad enough the kids will have to hear Barret and Cid's cursings later, she didn't want them to hear it from Yuffie too.

"Teef, it's just stupid. I swear, if he doesn't make any moves at all tonight, you better just dump his ass right where he's standing. We're not getting any younger Teef, you need to marry soon." Yuffie proclaimed. Tifa could only sigh.

Tifa turned her back from Yuffie, trying to ignore her, and started cleaning up the mess Denzel made.

"But you love him, and you know it." Surprised by Yuffie's come back, it made Tifa stop.

Tifa looked defeated, she knew she was right. "Wooo! I hit it right in the bullseye, right?!"

Letting go of the damp cloth she was using, Tifa faced Yuffie. She couldn't look at her in the eyes, and kept her gaze on the ground. "Yuf ... Cloud will never look at me that way. To him, i'm just a friend. A companion. Someone to go home to when he's tired or hungry. After that he leaves and does whatever he wants untilhe's tired or hungry again. That's his only reason for coming back. I'm like ... his personal rest stop."

Yuffie sighed. She's younger than Tifa, but she knows they're getting too old. They can't stay single forever, but she knows Tifa's crazy in love with Cloud. She wasn't giving up though. "Come on Teef, don't bring yourself down like that. Tell you what, if it really doesn't work out tonight, i'll take you some place where real men are!"

"Not interested!" Tifa proclaimed with a smile, and dragged the cloth back, and went to the sink.

"See?! You're so in love with the guy, you're sounding exactly like him! Well, can't say I didn't try. Just always remember that option is always open, just hit me up and i'll take care of it! I'll find someone better than Chocobo boy! You'll see!" before she could add more, she was cut off by someone.

"What y'all talking about? Why'd you need someone bettah than Spikey boy for?"

Tifa and Yuffie looked at the source of the voice, and both of them perked up and greeted them. "Barret!"

Tifa ran to Barret as soon as she saw him, and gave him a hug. "Woah! It hasn't been that long since y'all last seen me! Ya missed me that bad?" He complained, but he returned her hug. It was like seeing his daughter again, after so long. He missed her too, but he wasn't going to admit taht, especially with Yuffie around.

"What do you mean it hasn't been long? It's been three months! Marlene misses you like crazy!" Tifa said, in between their hug. She was really happy. Barret has been too busy, she was glad he took some days off for this surprise for Cloud. Barret let go of Tifa, and messed her hair up like she was a kid.

"I miss mah little gurl too, is she in 'er room?"

"Yeah. She just went upstairs. You should go see her."

"Okay. I'll help y'all later." Barret was about to leave the kitchen, but was stopped by Yuffie.

"You better!"

Tifa couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a little girl trying to talk a big guy like Barret into a fight. She wondered why Barret was the only one there though. "Where's Cid and Shera? Nanaki? The cubs?"

"Still at the Shera. They're too slow, ya know? That's what the old man gets for gettin' yer pregnant!" He laughed to himself.

"Barret, they've been married for so long. It's about time they got pregnant." I defended Cid, but then Yuffie cuts in.

"Yeah! You should be happy the old man can still reproduce at his age!" Yuffie laughed louder. She's always the most entertained when it comes to her own jokes.

As if on cue, Cid entered the room with Shera. He gave Yuffie a glare,. "Hey! What do ya f €#%^£& mean by that, you little punk?"

"Cid, language!" Shera patted him on the shoulder, and Cid couldn't help but look defeated. Yuffie looked as if she'd just won.

"It's that punk who's startin' it!" Cid tried to defend himself,

Tifa separated the two before they could even continue. "Come on guys, don't start picking a fight now." She said, before walking over to Shera. She lead her to the living room, and made her sit on the couch, as Barret went to Marlene's room. Shera was almost 6 months pregnant, and she was already showing. She told Cid she'd understand if they wouldn't be able to make it, but Shera insisted. Tifa was glad she was looking healthy and well.

"Shera, i'm so glad you could make it. I'm glad to see you're doing well" Tifa smiled at Shera.

Shera smiled back at Tifa, and placed a hand on her baby bump. "I'm happy I could be here too. When you called us about the party, the baby kept moving around inside me. I couldn't say no, it was as if it was excited to see its aunts and uncles again. The place looks fantastic, and I can smell the food from here."

"It was Yuffie and Marlene who decorated the place. All the credit goes to them. You should sit down. You and Cid can stay in my room tonight. I cleaned it up real good for you."

"Thank you Tifa. Where will you sleep?" Shera worried they might be imposing on Tifa.

"Don't worry about me. I'll camp in Denzel's room tonight. I prepared a sleeping bag for Barret in Marlene's room. Yuffie might sleep in Marlene's room too, given she doesn't get too drunk that it'll bother Marlene. Nanaki said he and the cubs will just stay on the Shera, even though I insisted they just stay in here."

"And Vincent?" Shera asked.

"Oh, you know that guy will be gone before we know it!" Yuffie said, going out of the kitchen to join them.

"I just hope they don't make too much noise tonight that it'll interrupt your sleep." Tifa looked at Shera with a worry. The others are okay, Cloud, Vincent, Reeve, herself, and even Nanaki, but it's Barret, Cid and Yuffie she's worried about. She knows they'll be making a lot of noise once they get drunk.

"Don't worry about me, Tifa. Cid always stays up late fixing those ships of his. Trust me, I know what noisy sounds like." Shera gave Tifa a reassuring look. Tifa knows how patient Shera is, after all, before she married Cid she had to sit back and live with his unruly behavior.

"Must be why the old man hasn't gotten you pregnant until now, Too busy making love with his tools." Yuffie busts out another joke again, and Cid didn't look too happy hearing that.

"Hey! You little punk, I heard that!" Cid started chasing Yuffie all around the house. Tifa didn't even bother anymore, and just stayed with Shera. They're not that close, but she can somehow relate with how Shera is with Cid like how she is with Cloud. If Shera and Cid got together Tifa thought, would she and Cloud ever get together like that too? If Shera was able to wait for Cid for years and years, would she have to do the same too? Would Cloud ever reciprocate to her feelings? All these thoughts were rushing in Tifa's head, she almost forgot Shera was right next to her, until she gave her shoulder a tap. Shera looked worried, Tifa ignored her question, and was blankly staring at the door.

"Are you okay?"

Tifa tried to keep herself composed, she didn't want Shera to worry over her. "I'm okay. Did you say something?"

"I said, What about Cloud? Does he know?"

Tifa shook her head. "He doesn't know yet. It's a surprise. Vincent's making sure he gets here on time though."

Before they could notice, Yuffie was back. The most annoying thing about her being a ninja was even though she's a loudmouth, she's actually really quiet when she's moving. "Marlene and I have been making the decorations for weeks now! It wasn't hard hiding it from Chocobo-head, he always gets home late. He better compliment what I did first thing he sees it, or else i'll kick his balls!" Yuffie proudly said.

"That's it, kid! I already told ye not to talk to Shera like that!" Just as she came back, she was then again chased out by Cid. He's become a softie since marrying Shera, but Tifa would never tell Cid that. He barely swears, and if he does, he keeps light so that Shera wouldn't hear. Inside that rowdy exterior is a caring man.

"H-hey! Let go of me! We're not done preparing! H-heeeeeeey! Help!" Yuffie cried, as Cid dragged her away from the living room.

"It's gonna be a long night." Tifa could only smiled and sigh at the scene. She knew this wasn't even the beginning of how this whole night would turn out.


	2. Dreaming Reality

**August 19, 2013**

 **20:03PM**

Reeve and Cait Sith arrived at around 7PM. Everything has already been prepared. The cake is decorated, a 3 tier cake. Tifa decided to stick with the usual birthday cake, since the kids were eating too. Marlene was really excited about decorating the cake. Tifa made a feast, too much for just their whole gang actually, but a get together like this (with all of them) doesn't happen too often. Tifa finished cooking the food at around 6PM, and she got ready afterwards. Yuffie was able to talk Tifa into wearing a dress. A freaking dress, as what Cid would say. Yuffie bought a dress specifically for Tifa, specifically for this night. It was a knee length sundress, patterned with small flowers over a skin colored background. The color perfectly matched her white skin. Tifa was annoyed with another feature of the dress, it has a cut starting from the sides of her waist to her back. She couldn't really complain, as Yuffie would backfire with her AVALANCHE days clothing. She also got Marlene a sundress, a pink one. It was unfair, considering she went with her usual clothes, only she bought a pair in yellow to make it 'livelier', or so she says.

Everything was good to go, and the only thing (or rather people) missing were Cloud and Vincent. Yuffie told Vincent to get Cloud home at exactly 8PM, but they were already a few minutes later.

5 minutes later, we heard the roaring sound of the Fenrir getting closer. That was the signal. Yuffie flickered the lights offs the bar, and everyone hid under the tables. Shera hid behind the curtain, as it'll be too hard for her to crouch down. Vincent made sure Cloud doesn't have his weapons, or else someone might seriously get hurt if he really does end up getting surprised.

Everyone heard the door open, and Cloud questioning why the lights were off. They all listened to Cloud's footsteps, and when he flickered the lights back on, everyone jumped out of their hiding place and yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday Cloud!".

Everyone cheered, but it was obvious with Cloud's expression that he was shocked. He was dumbfounded for a second, not registering what's going on, until Tifa took the cake out and place it on the table in front of him.

"It's my ... birthday?" Cloud asked, still couldn't believe that he forgot such a detail about himself.

"Yep! 27 years, Chocobo head! We know you're getting too old that you'd probably forget!" Yuffie teased. She was cheerful this morning, but she's definitely extra cheerful now.

"Tifa made the cake, and I decorated it!" said Marlene.

Cloud was greeted by everyone, and he received massive hugs from Marlene, Denzel and Yuffie. They all prompt him to stand up in front of his cake, where everyone began singing him a happy birthday. Cloud's confusion later turned into a smile. He actually smiled! He was smiling, as everyone sang to him. It was the most cheerful Tifa has seen him, and it made all her troubles for preparing worth it. Even though she could also see the awkwardness in his smile, she knew it was due to genuine happiness.

"Blow the candles and make a wish, Cloud!" Marlene excitingly demanded.

Cloud did as he was told hesitantly, and everyone cheered for him.

"What did you wish for, Cloud?" Denzel asked.

Cloud patted the boy's head and smiled at him.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true."

"Oh right ..."

"I bet he wished for some tastier greens! Chocobos love that!" Yuffie teased again. Good thing Cloud's gotten used to Yuffie teasing, unlike Cid who still gets irritated whenever he hears her shriek.

It was basically Yuffie and the kids who had a call on what out activities for tonight were. They proceeded to the present giving quickly, and everyone was forced to (by Yuffie) to describe why they got Cloud the present they got. It was normal fun when Yuffie and the kids were giving their gifts. Yuffie got Cloud a shirt with a Chocobo print on it, and made Cloud swear she'd she him wear it for a day at least once. Marlene made Cloud a birthday card with macaronis, glitters and all sorts of other decorations attached to it. In the card was a drawing with the whole gang in it, even Aerith, Wedge, Biggs, Jessie and Zack, though she never saw Zack, she knew he was guiding us too. He smiled and messed up Marlene's hair. Denzel got a little buster sword like charm for Cloud's phone. Nanaki's message was very brief, just saying he thought Cloud would need it daily, and he did. It was a new pair of googles. He'd definitely use it.

The next dedications were awkwardly funny. Though Cloud was embarrassed with all the attention at first, he looked like he was looking forward to hear what everyone else was gonna say a while later. He expected a bit too much though. Barret basically threw him his gift, and was practically blushing as he said his message. It was a helmet, and he said that though he knows Cloud doesn't wear a helmet, ' _his_ _chocobo_ _hair_ _ain't_ _the_ _only_ _thing_ _he_ _gonna_ _be_ _messin_ ' _up_ _if_ _he gets_ _in_ _an_ _accident_ '. Everyone laughed at how incredibly awkward it was between them, but for Barret to worry about Cloud's safety showed that he cared in his own way. Cid and Shera got some upgrade parts for Fenrir. Cid complained about how he spent hours at night making it. Shera, however, said Cid looked happy making it. It blew Cid's cover, and he was blushing just as much as Barret by then. Vincent only said Happy Birthday after handing his present, and he also got Cloud a shirt. Actually, it was two. One plain white, and another plain black. Everyone was suspicious, saying it looked like he bought it exactly where Yuffie bought her gift, which Yuffie later confessed that she forced Vincent to go shopping with her. Reeve got Cloud a custom made sword that could fit in the compartments of his fusion sword, which he stashed inside of Cait Sith. He knew Cloud would like it, but he also hoped Cloud wouldn't have a dire need to use it. Tifa and everyone else wished for the same.

Tifa began to worry. Compared to everyone else's gifts, hers wasn't as special. She wished she could've gone first instead. She didn't have time to shop for a nice gift, as she was busy planning for the part the past 2 weeks. Everyone was waiting though, and the kids pushed her towards Cloud. He was looking at her with full hesitation. Tifa handed a small box to Cloud. She's never felt so nervous before.

"H-happy Birthday Cloud" she said, avoiding his gaze.

There was a long eerie silence. Everyone waited for Cloud to open the present. Cloud slowly started opening the box, but before he could pull out what was inside, Yuffie stopped him.

"Hang on! Tifa, you have to tell us WHY you got him the present!" she said, winking at Tifa.

Tifa glared at Yuffie, which made Yuffie laugh nervously, but insisted anyway. Tifa could only sigh.

"I just thought he'd like it ..." was her simple answer.

Cloud pulled out the present from the box. It was a pendant, a silver chain with a wolf pattern that resembles the wolf on Tifa's ring, and attached to it is a blue crystal. The crystal was as blue and glowing as Cloud's eyes. What she didn't tell him was it was actually a piece of a support materia she found, though she never really knew what its effects were. It was unlike the other materias, because it still shone despite being broken into pieces. Most materias would stop glowing once they shatter, but this shattered piece was special and beautiful. She wanted to tell him that it meant she would always be there to support him until the end, even though she might not fully understand what he's going through, and being broken doesn't mean he can't shine and live a beautiful life anymore. But of course, she wouldn't tell him that with everyone else watching them. Cloud stared at it for a while, and Tifa stared at him. His eyes do shine as bright as the crystal. He looked back at Tifa.

"Thanks Teef. I really liked it." he smiled at her. All her nerves went away, and she instantly felt happy seeing the smile he gave her. He was smiling because of her, that was enough to make Tifa happy. Anything else that happened after didn't matter.

The gang sang for Cloud yet again, before helping themselves with the feast Tifa prepared. It made her happy, seeing everyone enjoy her meal. Tifa couldn't describe her happiness, seeing her friends together having a great time, though she was also disturbed. She couldn't help but feel like she wouldn't be able to see this in long after tonight.

They were having a great time because she did all this for Cloud. If she didn't do it for Cloud, would they even be this happy together tonight? It was always Yuffie who thought they should get together when they do, Tifa would of course prepare, but she never actually initiated a get together herself. It was either Yuffie or Cid or Reeve who would. This made her think even more. Everything she does involves Cloud somehow, it was always about Cloud. Even during their AVALANCHE days, everything she did was for him, she was even willing to give up her own life to solely devote it to him during his coma. She did all these things, even after Meteor, she always did what she thought Cloud needed or wanted. It's as if her life revolved around him, and she never questioned it until tonight. Tifa doesn't know why these questions are popping in her head. Her thoughts were put on halt when Cloud tapped her shoulder, seeing she was alone by the bar counter.

"You okay?" he asked, worried about her sudden change of behavior.

"Yeah. Everyone just looks so happy, I just forget what being with everyone feels like from time to time. I wish we could always be this happy ..." She said, looking back at everyone again longingly.

"I'm sure everyone would say yes in an instant when you give them an opportunity to just relax like this." Cloud replied.

There was again another stroke of silence, as Tifa continued looking at everyone, while Cloud looked at her with worry. A little later, Cloud cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Uhh ... by the way. Thanks for the party, Teef. Yuffie told me you prepared all this."

Tifa looked back at Cloud and gave him a smile. She saw that he was wearing the necklace she gave, and it made her even happier. She was so happy, she didn't even realize that as she was staring at him, a tear drop escaped her eye. Cloud was startled, and that was what made Tifa realize what happened. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong Teef?"

"N-nothing. Something got in my eye." she lied, but even she didn't know why she cried.

"Are you sure?" he was still worried.

"Yeah. I'm just happy that you're happy. I hope you're always this happy." she smiled at him again.

She wanted to hug him, but she was worried of what he might think. Yuffie was right. She loves him. She knows she's crazy in love with him, but her feelings would never be reciprocated. He's still recovering from all the guilt he feels inside, she didn't want to make it even more complicated for him. Telling your best friend you're not in love with them, after they confess their feelings to you, is the last thing anyone would want. She knows her world will always revolve around him, everything she did somehow connects to him, and she hated it. But she loves Cloud, and if it made him happy, even if it hurt her, it was enough. Instead of hugging, she patted Cloud's shoulder, to reassure him.

Their little moment was interrupted when a 'starting-to-get-drunk' Cid called over the two of them.

"Oi oi! Don't think you two 'er gettin' away! Let's drink! Come on Spike, Tifa!" Cid yelled, with matching hand gestures telling them to get over there.

"Looks like we're in for a long night." Tifa chuckled.

Tifa was about to walk back to them, when Cloud grabbed her arm.

"You should sit this one out Teef, you're tired." he said, looking worried again.

"I'm okay. Cid wouldn't take any of that. I'll go help Shera and put the kids to bed first." She assured him, and went over to Shera and the kids.

It was nice, she thought, having him worry about her every now and then.

 **August 20, 2013**

 **3:15AM**

It was already 3 in the morning. They've been drinking for about 5 hours since Shera and the kids went to bed. Nanaki and his cubs went back to the Shera about 2 hours ago, and Reeve and Cait left about the same time. He was still the leader of WRO after all. He can't afford a hangover the next morning. Cid and Barret were totally wasted, you can't even understand what they're blabbering about hours ago. They confidently started a drinking contest, and they're both sprawled all over the tables and bar floor. Same goes for Yuffie, but she was already asleep about an hour ago. The two just stopped talking now.

Tifa, Cloud and Vincent were the only ones who were still sober, or at least that's what Tifa thinks, though she is buzzed herself. Vincent carried Yuffie to Marlene's room. He left afterwards. Tifa decided to just leave Cid and Barret where they were, and gave them blankets.

It was only her and Cloud left. Cloud was a little more buzzed than her, though he looked like he was still aware of his surroundings. Tifa helped him stand up by putting his arm over her shoulders. He could still walk, but he needed the support, or else he'd fall over. Tifa took him all the way back to his room. The walk to the stairs totally wore her out. By the time they got close to Cloud's room, she was completely tired herself. She continued to hold Cloud, and guided him to his bed. Cloud lost his balance, as Tifa gets him closer to his bed, causing them both to fall onto Cloud's bed.

Tifa's back got hurt from the crash, and started rubbing it, oblivious to the fact that Cloud was now on top of him. When she looked up, she flushed realizing the position she's in, and Cloud's face was just mere inches away from her. However, she couldn't help but stare at his mako blue eyes. They were even more beautiful, if you look at it from this close, is what Tifa thought. She was hypnotized by his eyes, she wanted to keep looking at them like this, but she knew this wasn't right. She turned away from his gaze, and pushed him off, trying to stand up, but he pushed her back down and trapped her between his own body and the bed once again.

Tifa couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind, and why he was doing this. She tried to push him off again, but he resisted.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" she asked, sounding like she demanded an answer.

"You're just ... so beautiful." he said, keeping his gaze at her.

Tifa's eyes widened in surprise. Maybe Cloud was drunk, she realized that he did drink a lot. He would never say that if he was sober. What Tifa thought next made her feel like she was stabbed in the heart. Maybe he thinks she's Aerith. She always knew he was infatuated with Aerith, and she also knew Aerith felt the same, and to her that's why he could never forgive himself for what happened to her. When he lost her, he lost more than just a friend. Just thinking of that made Tifa want to cry, just to let the tears burst out. She knows Cloud would never love her because of Aerith. She didn't want him thinking she was her, so she tried to push him off again, but he just kept resisting. She's had enough.

"Let me go, Cloud! You're drunk, i'm not Aerith!" she said to him harshly. She needed him to get back to his senses, and to realize she's not Aerith, but this only made Cloud's resistance stronger.

"What about Aerith? I'm looking at you, Tifa. Why can't you understand?"

"No. You're the one who doesn't understand! I'll never be better than her, I'll never be her, Cloud! I won't be Aerith. I'll be anything you want me to be, but I can never be Aerith." she confessed. She couldn't stand what was happening anymore.

"I don't want you to be Aerith. I just want you to be you. Can't you see? No matter what I try to do, I just can't. I just can't ... stop looking at you. You're beautiful. You've always been ... so beautiful ... even when we were young, up to now. I know i'll never be the right one for you, but I can't stop thinking about how much I need you. Why can't I get you off my mind, Teef?" he said, still not keeping his gaze off of her.

Tifa began to question herself. Was she really awake? Maybe this was all a dream, because Cloud would never say all those unless she was dreaming. Maybe she was dreaming.

 _'It had to be a dream, otherwise this wouldn't be happening right now. He doesn't know what he's saying. He doesn't know he's saying it.'_ she thought.

"Don't you love me, Tifa?" Cloud asked, giving her a pleading look. She was at loss for words. She was still convincing herself that this was all a dream, but if Cloud really did ask her that, then she'd only have one answer.

"Yes. I love you, more than anything … Even if you don't feel the same way, even if you choose to leave us again, I'll still love you. But you don't have to force yourself to-" Tifa answered, staring back at his eyes.

Cloud was surprised with her answer. Tifa was surprised at herself as well. She never thought she'd tell Cloud that. Before she could even finish what she was about to say, Cloud closed the gap between their faces and kissed Tifa aggressively.

 _'If this was a dream, why does it feel so real?'_ she asked herself.

He pressed his body on hers, as he kissed her aggressively. Tifa was at loss, she didn't know what to do. In the end, she couldn't resist him any further and returned the kiss. She kissed back just as aggressively as he was kissing her, it's as if all the years they wasted were now being poured out in the kiss. They kissed until the both ran out of breath, which made the pull apart from each other. Cloud stared at Tifa one again, before grabbing her face again and gently giving her a second kiss. This time, it was much more gentle and loving, but still full of passion.

"I love you, Tifa" Cloud muttered between the kiss.

 _'This is definitely a dream. I'm drunk for sure. He would never say that, but I love him so much … If this was a dream, I hope I never wake up'_ was all she thought of.

He would never say that, and she convinced herself that she was dreaming. Everything else after that started becoming hazy from there, the alcohol was finally kicking in. She slowly lost consciousness of what she was doing. She couldn't resist anymore, and she didn't want to resist him. She knew that she has always wanted to be with him. Even if (in her mind) she knew this was all a dream she'd wake up from soon, she didn't bother with the urge to resist anymore. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, even though she knew he would never want the same in reality, and her mind just went along with the moment as she lost consciousness of what she was doing.

As the night deepens, without any other words besides muttering each other's name, the two of them told each other how they felt.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Back with the 2nd Chapter!** **  
** **I wanted to write it so that it can help fix the summary's vague-ishness.**

 **I think I failed. Haha!** **  
** **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 **I'm not very good with smut stuff, so I'm sorry I couldn't write it better. It's my weakest point.** **  
** **Since I made Chapter 2 really long, I still have to write a lot for Chapter 3.** **  
** **I'll try to finish a lot as soon as I can, once I finish whatever school stuff I have left to do.**

 **If there's anything I need to improve, please tell me!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Acceptance

**August 20, 2013**

 **9:32AM**

The rays of sunlight shone from Cloud's bedroom window, which woke Tifa up. She couldn't help but feel her head aching. She was a strong drinker, and last night she was the fourth one to drink the most over Barret, Cid and Cloud, but her head has never hurt as much as it did now. It didn't take long for her to notice that her head was resting on something hard. It was definitely not a pillow, she thought. She also realized she was clinging onto this 'thing' where her head rests. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to fight the drowsiness that she still feels. Once her eyes meet the 'thing' she was sleeping on, her eyes flew open. Her face was directly resting on Cloud's bare chest. Her eyes widened in surprise. Her heart was beating fast, really fast. Crazy fast, it might just pop out of her chest. She could feel her face flushing all colors of red. She wanted to jump away from him, but she fears it might wake him up.

 _'Why is Cloud sleeping next to me without a shirt on?'_ was her first thought.

She looked around the room, and she was sure they were in Cloud's room. She still has no idea what's happening, and took a look at Cloud once again to make sure. It's definitely Cloud. It didn't take too long before memories of her 'dream' last night slowly started flashing back in her head. When Cloud told her she was beautiful. When he asked her if she loved him. When they ... kissed. Tifa felt her face flushing even more.

 _'No way. That was a dream.'_ she said to herself.

She didn't want to think about what happened, she was scared of it being true, but her fears were further confirmed when she looked down on herself. Under the blanket covering her was her bare body. She looked all over the room, and saw their clothes scattered everywhere. Her fears were turning into reality. She wanted to believe this was another dream, but it quickly failed when she felt Cloud stirring next to her. She covered her body with the blanket again, and quickly sat up. Cloud's eyes slowly opened, and he stood up the moment his eyes laid on Tifa. He looked just as confused and flustered as her.

Like what Tifa did, Cloud read the environment around him first, to get a gist of what was going on. His face could not hide the shock when he realized their current state. They were both naked, on his bed, and his head was throbbing. He didn't know what was going on, but he remembered drinking last night, and thought of the worse possible reason why they were in the state they were in. Neither of them dared to say anything.

They were surrounded by silence, but it was cut with voices coming from outside the room.

"But i'm really hungry! I don't know where Tifa is! Isn't she supposed to be in your room, Denzel?" Marlene said.

"I didn't see her when I woke up. The sleeping bag looked untouched too." Denzel replied.

"Oh, you know Tifa. She's a clean freak. Maybe she went to the market or something. We woke up really late. Even Barret's still asleep up to now, and you know Tifa always wakes up early." Yuffie told the kids.

"But she never leaves without leaving a note behind! Maybe Cloud knows where Tifa is! Let's ask him!"

Their hearts both stopped for a second. They were not in a good position, and they definitely don't want the children to see the state they were in. Tifa knew there was nothing else she could do at this point, so she closed her eyes waiting for whatever was going to come to come, but all she heard was the sound of someone struggling to open the doorknob. She opened her eyes, and saw the door was still closed.

"That's weird. It's locked." Marlene said.

"Maybe he's still sleeping. Let's not wake him up. He's probably drunk! I'm sure Tifa just went out for a bit. I'll go make you two some breakfast." Yuffie said.

"Will that be okay? Didn't Tifa say you're not allowed touch anything that's potentially dangerous to you or to us in her kitchen anymore?" Denzel asked.

"Well, she ain't here! And I didn't mean to almost set the entire place on fire last time! It was an accident! I'll be more careful this time! She won't even notice I touched anything. I promise! Let's go!" Yuffie defended herself, and dragged the two kids with her to the kitchen, who reluctantly just went along.

Tifa mentally sighed. That was a close one. Whatever the reason was that the door was locked, she was thankful for it. Cloud looked just as relieved as her, but their attentions were focused back on the state they were in again. Neither could remember too well what happened, and they were both silent yet again.

Surprisingly, Cloud was the one who broke the silence.

"Tifa ... I ..." Cloud muttered, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't know what happened ... I'm not sure what to say ..." he admitted.

"I ... I don't remember as much too." Tifa said. "You don't think ..." she remembered the two of them kissing.

 _'Could it have gotten to further than that?'_ she asked herself.

"... I'm sorry. We better ... get up, before they start to worry." Cloud said, looking away from her.

Cloud stood up, and reached down for his clothes. He was quickly getting dressed, trying not to look at Tifa at all. Tifa didn't feel right, to just act as if nothing happened. She had to say something.

"Shouldn't we talk about what happened first?" Tifa asked.

She knew it was crazy, she knew something happened, but even she wasn't sure if those memories were made up due to the alcohol or if they were real. Cloud didn't say anything, but it looked like he was avoiding saying anything.

"Do you ... really not remember anything?" she asked him again.

"... Let's talk later. I have deliveries to make. You should get dressed ... I'll distract them now. Come out after you're dressed." He just told her quietly, and left the room in a hurry.

Tifa was devastated. He left her just like that. She felt a pang in her chest. Maybe he doesn't remember everything he said last night. But something definitely happened. She knows that he knows it too, even if he doesn't remember. How could he just leave her like that? But more than asking herself that, Tifa couldn't help but get frustrated at herself. How could she have let this happen?

 _'If only I ... Oh what's the point of 'ifs'? It already happened! He might run away again. He might ... Why did this happen?'_ her thoughts scared her. Tears broke out of her eyes, and she feared sobs would follow, but she quickly covered her mouth before it could even be heard.

She didn't want to cry. It made her feel weak. The more she cried, the more she felt horrible about herself. It's as if she's placing all the blame to herself, and Cloud's reaction was the effect of her mistake. She felt weaker, but he was right about one thing, everyone might worry about her absence. She tried her best to get herself together, and picked up her clothes on the floor.

She put the clothes back on, and quietly made her way to Denzel's room, making sure he wasn't there. She would've went back to her own room to change to other clothes, but she though Shera might still be there. Of course they'd find it weird if she was still be wearing clothes she wore last night, but it'a a good thing she prepared some clothes for her and took them to Denzel's room before the party started.

Now she was more than positive something happened, as she found it hard to walk around.

 _'How am I supposed to act normal like this?!'_ she thought. She has to take the pain, just to be able to walk normally. It felt painful ... there ... whenever she tried to take a step.

More than worrying about how she walked, she worried about seeing Cloud downstairs. Tifa knew she wouldn't be able to act normal. She'll just keep thinking about last night, however she had to go down. She took a deep breath, and headed downstairs. In the bar, Cloud was the only one there, sitting on a stool in front of the bar counter. She couldn't even look at him at the face, but the feeling was mutual. They both avoided each other's gaze.

 _'There's no way he'd ever want to talk to me ever again'_ Tifa thought.

Yuffie came out of the kitchen holding two plates of pancakes, followed by Marlene and Denzel holding plates of their own.

"See! I told you I could do it! And I didn't burn anything this time!" Yuffie proudly stated, as she placed a plate in front of Cloud. She only noticed Tifa was standing by the stairs after sitting down on her own.

"Oh Teef! You're back! I made you some pancakes too! They're in the kitchen, and I promise nothing burned!" Yuffie said, raising her hands, as if to show her innocence.

"Well ... that doesn't mean you're allowed to cook whenever you like in my kitchen from now on" Tifa said, trying to sound normal as to not worry them.

She tried her best to walk to the kitchen normally, but she struggled. Good thing everyone was too busy eating to even notice. Cloud did notice, keeping his gaze at her, but she didn't notice that. He looked so sorry, seeing her struggle. He couldn't take the guilt he felt watching her, so he stood up before he could even take a bite of his food.

"I have some deliveries I need to make now. I'll be home late." was all Cloud said, before storming out of the house. Everyone looked confused, except for Tifa.

"That was... weird. What's up with Spikey again?" Yuffie wondered.

"He doesn't have deliveries until later in the afternoon though" Denzel said, knowing Cloud's schedules as he's the one in charge of taking delivery requests.

"He must be scared of your cooking, Yuffie. You did almost burn the house last time." Marlene said.

"W-what?! That Chocobo-head is sooooo rude! Ugggh! It tastes great! Ohhhhh! I hate him!" Yuffie puffed her face, giving the door a deadly glare.

Tifa knew Cloud left because of her, and she felt helpless. How can things turn from them being happy and normal together during the party, to what's happening now? She hated herself more by the second, but tried her best to keep her mind calm and collected. Cloud did say they'd talk later, right? Though she didn't rely on it too much herself. He did say he was gonna be late. Knowing Cloud, he might try to avoid it. He has been trying to change, and be more open to talking since Geostigma was cured, but that was because nothing was left to make him feel unease. He forgave himself for what happened to Zack and Aerith, or at least that's what she thinks, and there hasn't been a sign of Sephiroth coming back for years. Cloud did talk, but it was rarely about how he felt. She's sure his mind is in shambles again, and if she could only turn back time, if she only knew where things would go to that night, she would've just left him drunk downstairs with Barret and Cid.

 **August 20, 2013**

 **16:51PM**

He didn't actually lie though. Cloud did go out to do deliveries when he left. He wanted to get his mind off things, but it seemed pointless. He couldn't get what happened off his mind. He felt guilty, not remembering everything, seeing what he did to Tifa. She looked crushed. He was devastated knowing it was because of him. The only thing he could remember was Tifa taking him to his room. He remembers falling somewhere, and that's it. He did also remember dreaming about Tifa, and telling her what he failed to tell her that night, that she looked beautiful. But it wasn't as if she never looked beautiful before. He was getting confused again, embarrassed he was thinking about this now. He couldn't remember anything else. He tried, but failed, almost running into 3 chocobos while passing the Chocobo farm just this morning because of too much thinking.

He kept himself busy to clear his head, and ended up finishing all the deliveries an hour or so after lunch. Way earlier than he has scheduled. The farthest location he went to today was Junon, but he had to make a lot of deliveries around the region, plus the monsters also kept him busy.

 _'It's too early to come back_ home' he thought. He also didn't know how he would face Tifa. He only thought of one place to go to, one place to get some peace, and that was Aerith's church. He wanted to get angry, angry at himself, hurt himself, but he knew that'd never be enough. It was the only place where he can get his mind together.

The last time Cloud visited the place was when the whole gang went there to celebrate Aerith's birthday. He hasn't had any of 'episodes' ever since Geostigma was cured, and rather than feeling guilt, he felt calm whenever he went to visit the place. Everyone would help clean the place whenever they were there, but being in the middle of clusters of remains from the disasters that struck Midgar gets the place dusty as soon as they leave it alone. It was no different today.

Cloud slowly walked to the altar, eyeing Zack's sword from the distance. He was never the one to talk about his feelings, but it felt right to do so when he was around the sword. He knew he could tell Zack anything, and he'd find some way to make a laugh out of it, no matter how depressing it may seem. He sat right next to Zack's old buster sword, staring at the holy water at the pond in the middle of the altar.

"Zack ... Aerith ... I don't know what to do. I ... Tifa's important to me, and for me to do something like that to her ... I failed again ... What do I do now?" he asked, waiting for an answer he knew he'd never get.

"I don't want to hurt Tifa again ... but ... I don't even know how it happened. I don't want to hurt her any further. The closer someone gets to me, the more danger they get into. What can I do? I can't ... I promised I won't leave her and the kids. I've broken a lot of promises, but it was one I wanted to keep ... I'm not doing a very good job at being her hero, am I?"

He was still hopeful for an answer. He had so much to ask, he had to much to tell them, but he knew he had to get it together on his own now. Zack and Aerith were both resting in peace now, they're back with the lifestream. He knew he couldn't always just ask them to tell him what he needs to do when he's confused or conflicted. He was so angry at himself, he formed a fist with his hand as he continued.

"Tifa is ... the most important person I have left. She's the only one who i've had, from past, present, and i'm sure she'd be there for me for the future. I'm not stupid. I get what Yuffie implies every single time ... but Tifa doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to get something broken in return for every good she's done. I'd never forgive myself for what I did to her ... but I can't let her down again. She's all I have, but i'm not the one she needs. She needs someone better. She needs someone who can give himself to her completely, someone whole, not broken." as he was talking, he felt small drops of water hitting his head and shoulders.

It was raining. Was it Zack and Aerith responding to him? He wished he knew what they wanted to say. It only made him tighten his fist, as the rain got stronger on him.

"There's only one thing I need to do. I can't keep leading her on ... I should've done this long ago. If I let her get closer, she'll get hurt. I'll protect Tifa no matter what it takes. I'll protect her from myself"

Thinking of what he had to do, something other than rain dropped from his face. A tear. He actually shed a tear. The thought of what he has to do hurts most.

"Do you think i'd hurt her, Zack? Aerith? Do you think she'll get hurt? Please ... please ... I just hope that ... I don't hurt her too much. It'll be worse, if she keeps giving someone as worthless as me a love that i'll never be able to give her myself. If I have to lose the only thing I have left, as long as it protects her, then i'll do it. ... Don't worry, I won't leave them. I'll just set things straight. I won't leave ... unless she asks me to." he reassured them. The rain only got heavier as a response. Was it them disapproving his choice? They couldn't do anything anymore. He made up his mind.

 **August 21, 2013**

 **02:21AM**

When he said he'd be late, he really was late. Even though Tifa knew it'd be awkward, she waited for Cloud to get home, that is if he actually plans to go home. She put the kids to sleep by 9PM. It was a Sunday, and they had school later. They insisted on waiting for Cloud, but they knew she wouldn't let them. She knew she shouldn't wait for him too, but like the kids, she was persistent. She couldn't just let what happened go undiscussed. Even though she knew he'd never reciprocate her feelings, she still wanted to tell him. Tell him what she felt. Like Cloud, she didn't always talk about her feelings, which also led her to wrong assumptions. She didn't want him to feel that what happened was his fault, like how she thinks it's her fault. She wanted him to know that he didn't have to be sorry for it, she'd say anything to make sure he doesn't leave everyone again.

She waited for him by one of the tables at the far-end of the bar. All the lights were turned off, except the one dim light that gave little visibility of the bar. 30 minutes later, she heard the sound of Fenrir getting closer. Her body stiffened. It's as if everything she thought of saying to him disappeared from her head. She continued to panic on the inside, listening to Cloud open the garage and park Fenrir, closing it and opening the back door that led to the kitchen behind the bar counter. She got more and more nervous, and her mind totally went blank the moment she laid eyes on Cloud.

He looked just as shock as her, shocked to see her still up. He felt guilty for making her wait for this long, knowing he purposely went home this late hoping to avoid her. Tifa tried to find the rights words to say to him, stuttering as she did.

"Y-you're home. Were there many troubles on your way? Uhhh ... Did you eat?" she mentally facepalmed. She knew why he was late, but she still wanted to come up with some excuse to believe that it wasn't because of her.

"... You shouldn't have waited for me." was all he said, and then there was silence again.

They both knew why they were there now, but neither had the nerve to say anything. Tifa knew expecting Cloud to say something would only end in vain. Taking a deep breath, she broke the silence yet again. There was no use in trying to go around in circles with him, she needed to tell him straight.

"Cloud ... about last night-"

"Tifa, let's just ... let's just forget about it." he cut her words before she could even finish.

"Forget? ... Just ... like that?" she replied, sounding a little irritated and dismayed. She didn't want to be angry with him, but she was disappointed by how he's responding.

"It'd be better if we just forgot. It was ... a mistake" he replied quietly.

Tifa felt like she was being stabbed in the heart multiple times. 'It was a mistake', his words echoed in her head. He thought being with her was a mistake.

"A mistake? ... Is that really all it is, Cloud? Just a mistake?" she asked, on the verge of tears escaping her eyes. Cloud could only look away, not wanting to see her hurting.

"If we just forget-"

"But I can't forget!" Tifa yelled back, standing up from her seat. She only hoped it didn't wake up the kids. She hated herself for bringing it up like this, but taking a couple of shots an hour ago to help her calm down wasn't exactly the best thing she thought of either.

"I know you feel guilty about this, but Cloud I want to talk about it because we can't let this just pass without saying anything. You know what happened, even if you don't remember. We both don't remember, but we also both know for a fact that it happened."

"It did happen ... but it was a mistake."

Cloud still avoided Tifa's eyes as best as he could. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought of the worst, but for Cloud to be this straight about it made her feel like there was no way for her to reach him anymore.

"How can you even say that ... just like that? Cloud ... What if it wasn't a mistake to me?" she regretted asking, the moment it came out of her mouth. But it silenced Cloud for a while, making him think. He finally looked back at Tifa, hurt to see tears unconsciously slipping out her eyes, and sighed.

"Tifa ... I'm sorry." was all he can say, before looking back down again. He didn't want to look at her, and this made her think that he didn't really care even more. She lost all hope, for him to even return her feelings, and everything she said she said without thinking.

"You're sorry? ... You do know understand what i'm trying to say, right? Cloud I lo-"

"Well then you shouldn't. Not me. Not like that." he cut her off, answering her question before she can continue asking.

"Are you saying that because ... you can't return my feelings? I always though, I always hoped that maybe you would feel the same. Can you really ... not love me back?" She hated herself for asking. She sounded so desperate.

"Teef, you deserve someone better, not someone who's broken like me. I know that I promised to be your savior ... but let's face it, i'm no savior. It doesn't mean that i'll stop trying to protect you and the kids, but i'll never be enough for you." he told her, sounding guilty.

"You think that's for you to decide?! What about me? Why can't I decide who I want to love?!" she yelled back at him again. It was getting harder and harder for Cloud to think of what to say.

"Tifa, please. Just ... just forget whatever feelings you have. I'll always be here for you ... Just not like that ... It's late. I'm going to bed" he made his way to the stairs, heading back to his room, but he was stopped when he got close. Tifa ran towards him and hugged his back. She put her arms around his torso, hugging him as tight as possible, crying on his back.

"You're my world, Cloud. You're my life. You can't love me back, fine, but at least just accept that that's what I feel!" she pleaded, hating herself more for every time she tried to persuade him.

"Is that really a life you want to live in? I'm broken. I can't be fixed. I'll always be broken." he said, standing still.

 _'Broken ... huh?'_ Tifa thought.

"Is it ... Aerith? Do you still love her? Is that why you can't love me back? Is that why you can't even just accept that this is how I feel, whether you'd return my feelings or not?" she asked, feeling herself get weaker.

Cloud didn't know how to respond. He wasn't sure what the reason was himself, besides wanting to protect Tifa from the hurt he could cause.

"This isn't about her ... I just ... I don't want you to live in this kind of life I have. This isn't what you'd want. I'm sorry, Tifa. You're my family, Teef, but I don't think I can ..." he took her arms and pulled them away from him, but still remained standing on his position.

Tifa was already too broken. No matter what he said, she already knew clearly at this point that Cloud would never reciprocate her feelings, nor will he accept that they'll always exist. She was tired, and she feels like she'll break into pieces at any moment. She had no choice but to accept the truth. She was getting too tired of fooling herself. It had to stop, she's had more than enough. She could only look down the floorboards, standing in front of Cloud's back, trying to stop her tears.

"...Alright. I understand. You're right ... Let's just forget it ... It doesn't matter anyway, right? Just forget anything I said ..."

"Tifa, I hope you find a better life to live, anything is better than me"

"Will you ... leave us again?" Tifa hesitantly asked, but she needed to know. If he did choose to leave, she wouldn't want him to just leave without a word again.

"Do you want me to?"

"No. I only wanted you to accept that I had these feelings, but I won't force you. I also don't want you to blame yourself. I guess just forgetting will make it easier for you. This is your home, just as much as it's Marlene's, Denzel's, mine, and everyone else's."

"I won't leave Teef. I promised. It's a promise I intend to keep ... And nothing will change. We'll always ... be a family."

"I hope so, Cloud. I hope so."

She finally got herself together, accepting what he wanted to happen. She was just glad he wasn't going to leave. At least, even if he doesn't acknowledge it, he knows what her feelings are. At least he wants to try and be normal. That was enough, even though she basically died more than once on the inside because of this conversation.

"You should eat something first. I know you don't eat out a lot. I left you some food in the fridge. You can just heat it up. I'll go to bed. Goodnight, Cloud." without giving him a chance to respond, she passed by him and rushed back to her room. She was probably going to cry herself to sleep, but she'll do this knowing she at least tried and opened up to him.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, here it is!**

 **What an angsty chapter, huh?**

 **It'll only get angstier (Yes, I am aware that angsty and angstier aren't correct, but that's how I say them) from here on out haha.**

 **I can't say it'll get better, that'll be a spoiler (but yes, it will be, I hope. If I don't change my mind! hahahaha).**

 **I had school, so I had to skip writing for a day.**

 **I'm graduating from college soon, so I might get busy from time to time.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed this story, and sent their reviews!**

 **I'm not after them specifically. I really do love Cloti, and that was the reason why I wrote this story.**

 **I'm glad some people actually enjoy it.**

 **Even if just one single person did, I'd still continue this story.**

 **I'm just glad to see technical responses. It'll help me improve.**

 **But I really appreciate all of these responses though! Thank you!**

 **I am aware there will be typographical errors, like what I said before.**

 **I'm really sorry for that. I type the story on my iPad, and transfer it to my computer.**

 **It just misses my attention. I will get back to them from time to time, but I still can't promise I'd get it all right. My attention span is really bad hahahaha.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Tell me what you think, or what I can improve!**

 **Also, if you have suggestions, because as I said, even though I already have the whole story planned out things can still change. Depends on my mood.**


	4. Decisions

**August 28, 0012**

 **02:12PM**

It's been a week since the whole incident with Cloud, and the talk they had. Neither of the two could get any sleep that night after the talk. All Tifa knew was she silently cried herself to sleep at some point. The next day, she tried her best to just forget and act normal, like what Cloud wanted. Keyword is 'tried'. She kept trying every day, wishing her feelings for him would just go away. She knew she had to try, seeing how hard Cloud is trying, but it wasn't easy. It was only becoming more unbearable for her. His words repeated in her head constantly.

She wished the whole situation between them never happened. She regretted telling him how she felt. Everywhere she goes, everything she sees, it's all Cloud. Her whole life revolves around him, whether she denies or avoids it, she knows that that's the truth. Everything in her life is connected to Cloud. As long as she stays with him, she'll only be living his life. He told her to find a life of her own ... Maybe it was time she finally tried to find herself. A life of her own to live.

 _'What about Marlene? Denzel? I can't just leave them. That'll hurt them.'_ Tifa asked herself. She saw how the two of them hurt when Cloud left them, and it would hurt her if she were to inflict the same pain on the children. She thought of bringing them with her, but it wouldn't be right. She's the one who wants to be away, not the kids. Cloud came back for the kids too, and she wouldn't take them away from him, but knew she would go crazy if she stayed. She had to do something, and after arguing with herself in her head, she finally decided on what to do.

Tifa called Yuffie the previous night, and told her to come to Seventh Heaven if she was free, as she wanted to talk about something. She knew she couldn't do what she planned on her own, she needed Yuffie, though she knew Yuffie would probably be the hardest one to convince to go along with her plans. Since Yuffie had to work, she didn't expect her to come during the afternoon. But Tifa was glad she did. Cloud went out to make deliveries just as the kids went to school. The customers who had lunch in Seventh Heaven also left, and it was only the two of them there now.

"Geez. Is this why you called me? This place is empty! Are you bored?" she yelled aloud, as she slouched by a nearby couch, laying down as if it's none of anyone's business.

"No Yuffie. That's not it, and it's way past lunch. Not a lot of people would come in until 5. Speaking of lunch, did you eat already?" Tifa asked, as she wiped down the bar counter.

"Yeah. I forced Reeve to give me the rest of the day-off, because I rarely get calls like that from you, Teef! I was so worried! I needed to get to you as soon as possible! Of course he didn't bother questioning anymore. I work so hard, I needed the day-off!" Yuffie declared proudly.

"You didn't have to do that Yuffie. It could wait."

Yuffie quickly sat up and faced Tifa. "Nu-uh! Of course it couldn't wait! I had to get here as soon as possible! So, what is it you wanted to talk with me about Teef? You know i've noticed that you haven't been acting like yourself this week, especially when Spikey's around!" Yuffie stopped, upon mentioning Cloud. Then she thought to herself for a while, and her eyes glistened, coming up with a reason Tifa would later dread hearing from her.

"... Wait ... Don't tell me ... Did something happen between you two?! Oh my gosh Teef! Did something actually happen?" she excitingly declared. Tifa was startled at how accurate Yuffie's guess was, but she'd never admit to it. Instead of answering her question, Tifa tried to change the subject.

"Yuffie, please listen to me first ... I need your help" Tifa said, as she made her way towards Yuffie, sitting next to her,

"Gosh Teef, you're really serious huh? Really, what happened? What's going on?" Yuffie asked, now looking startled herself. Tifa can be serious, but she was scared at how different her vibe was. It's as if she'll tell her something she didn't want to hear.

"I need you to promise first, before I tell you. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Tifa reached out for Yuffie's hand, and held it tight, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm getting worried, but I want to know what's going on, so okay. I'll promise. But you know me, Tifa. I'm the worst person you can go to for stuff like that. Keeping my mouth shut."

Tifa chuckled a little. She did know it'll be hard for Yuffie not to talk, but she couldn't tell anyone else. She smiled at her warmly. "I trust you. I know you'll keep this between us, at least for a while".

Yuffie didn't say anything back, and anticipated what Tifa was about to say. She patiently waited, watching Tifa's every move. She looked hesitant, looking away from Yuffie. She seemed nervous and reluctant; however, she made up her mind and sighed before looking up and finally saying it "Yuf, I need to go."

The tension Yuffie felt instantly went away, and she laughed at Tifa, not understand what she meant. Tifa thought otherwise, and thought Yuffie was laughing at her for having to be so tensed about telling her this.

"What? That's it? Well, why didn't you say so? You can leave for now, and we'll talk later. I didn't know you were supposed to go out." Yuffie told Tifa.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant ... I need to leave. Leave this place. Leave Edge. I need to go out into the world again." Tifa corrected her. Yuffie looked puzzled yet again, her eyes opening wide, and she couldn't believe she was hearing worse like these from Tifa.

"Wait ... I don't get it Teef. You want to leave? As in leave and not come back? You want to pull a Spikey act, is that what you're saying?!" Yuffie yelled, slamming her hand on the couch.

"It's not exactly like that! That's why i'm telling you. I need to do this." Tifa took hold of Yuffie's hands, to stop her from slamming and to help her calm down. But that's the last thing Yuffie will ever be.

"But why?! What could've possibly made you want to do this? Is it Chocobo-head? I'll kill him! I'll seriously kill him! Where is he? I'm calling him up right now!" Yuffie said angrily, pushing Tifa's hands away and pulling her phone put of her pocket. She flipped her phone open, but before she could even press one button, Tifa jumped towards her and grabbed her phone. Yuffie tried to get her phone back with all her strength as Tifa resisted her.

"N-no! Yuffie! Stop that! This isn't about Cloud, it's about me!"

Yuffie still couldn't believe what she was hearing, to her it was all a horrible dream. Tifa tried to restrain Yuffie as best as she could, finally getting her to stop and listen to her once again. Yuffie could see the sadness in Tifa's eyes. Yuffie also felt sad, but she knows it wouldn't compare to how Tifa must be feeling. Tifa looked away from her, and looked back at the bar, avoiding her gaze.

"I need to find myself. I need to live my own life, but I don't even know what that is. That's why I need to go and find it ... but I can't do that as long as i'm here. I know I won't find an answer here. I don't want to be selfish Yuf, but as long as i'm here, i'll only continue living for everyone else but myself."

"So, you'll really leave us? N-no! Teef! I don't want you to go! You know, of all the people I know, you're the last one who i'd expect to leave! If Chocobo-head's on top of that on that list, then you ... you're not even on the bottom, because no one would think that!" Yuffie cried. She could tell Tifa was serious, and felt helpless, but that didn't stop her from trying to talk her out of it.

"I'm sorry. I know i'll hurt you, and i'll hurt a lot more people, but this is something I have to do. Suddenly, I feel like I don't even know myself. I'm always somebody's this or that, I can't even identify myself without connecting me with someone else. At some point I used to be just Tifa, that point was when I was all alone. All by myself, after our village was destroyed by Sephiroth. If i'm by myself again, maybe i'll discover something I overlooked at in the past."

Finally realizing that nothing will change Tifa's mind, all Yuffie could do was sigh in defeat. She wanted to continue talking her out of what she was thinking, but she didn't want to be selfish. Tifa was right. Everything she did was for everyone else, and Yuffie realized it was her who would always persuade her to do something for her 'for a change'. Though she never thought Tifa would ever want to do something like this, it felt selfish to stop her from doing it. She slowly started to accept, but still wanted to give Tifa a reason to stay.

"B-but ... what about the bar? What about Marlene and Denzel? What about us? What about Cloud?" Yuffie asked nervously. These three people are very important to Tifa, and she won't leave them just like that. Hesitation filled Tifa's eyes again, upon hearing Marlene, Denzel and Cloud's name.

"I know i'll hurt a lot of you, but the more I think about it, the more I know it's what needs to be done. That's why I called you. I want you to help me."

"Tifa ... I don't know if I want to." Yuffie shook her head. She was being selfish, but she didn't know if she could help her leave them.

Tifa reached out for Yuffie's hand once again, and grasped it tightly, as if she was desperately pleading. "There's no one else I can go to Yuffie. I know everyone else will try to stop me, like what you're doing, but I know you'll also understand. I'm happy with everyone, that's not a lie, but i'll be happier if I finally realize what my life is all about. I need some answers, answer I won't find here,"

"Are you hurting? Is it because of Cloud?" She didn't want to ask her this, but Yuffie knew she had to. Maybe it was Cloud who did something that finally snapped that single string left in her heart, and made her want to leave.

"Don't blame Cloud, Yuffie. If anything, Cloud was the one who helped me realize what i'm lacking. He can't love me because i'm suffocating him. I'm suffocating him because I don't know how to live my life for myself, so I try to live his life. If I go, Cloud can finally breathe. And i'll discover myself along the way. It's a win-win situation." Tifa smiled, but it was obviously just a mask to hide her sadness.

 _'Bingo, so it is Cloud.'_ Yuffie thought.

"There's really no stopping you now, huh? You've made up your mind?" asking once again, hoping Tifa would have a change of heart, even though she knew it was impossible.

Tifa nodded at her, this time without much hesitation. Yuffie felt defeated. She couldn't stop her, and she couldn't bring herself to stop her anymore.

"Yeah. I just need you to look after the kids while i'm gone. It won't be long. I already sent a letter to Barret. He should get it in a couple of days. I'll be long gone by then."

"Marlene and Denzel?"

"I'll say goodbye to them. I'll tell them what i'm planning on doing, well maybe not exactly what i'll be doing. I'll just let them now there's something I have to do."

Knowing the reason why she wanted to leave, she hesitated on asking, but she had to anyway. "...What about Cloud?"

Tifa herself hesitated to answer that question. She doesn't know how Cloud would react, nor does she want to think about how he would react. She looked back down on the floorboards sadly, almost choking the answer out of her. "I think it's best if he doesn't find out until after I left. Just promise me you won't tell a soul, Yuffie."

"You're gonna make this really tough for me, huh?" Yuffie said, while smiling and scratching her head. She can already see how sad Tifa's getting, and she wanted to try and cheer her up with a smile. She didn't want Tifa's last moments in Edge before she left to be sad. It worked though, and seeing Yuffie's reaction made Tifa smile.

"Thank you, Yuffie. You're the only one I can count on. I know that. Maybe if Aerith was still around, i'd have you two cover for me, then it'd be easier for you. I'm sorry for what i'm putting you through. I would've asked Shelke to help too, but you know she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut, and she's still on a mission at the Northern Crater."

Shelke was sent on a mission by the WRO over at the Northern Crater 2 weeks ago, that's why she couldn't attend Cloud's party. She wasn't coming back until 5 days from now, and Tifa knew she couldn't wait for that long. Curious, Yuffie asked Tifa of her plans for her 'trip', since Tifa never explained what her plan besides leaving was.

"So ... when will you leave?"

Tifa thought for a second, but it didn't take her too long to respond "In two or three days, maybe. I just need to talk to the kids first."

"Where will you go?" Yuffie choked, this was what she needed to know more than anything.

"I don't know ... wherever my feet takes me." Tifa answered what Yuffie feared to hear.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I'm not so sure. That's why I sent a letter to Barret three days ago. I asked someone to drop the letter for me over at Junon Mail Express. If I sent it through Cloud's delivery service, it'd get to him in only a couple of hours. It'll take a week before it gets sent to Barret from Junon ... To be honest, I hesitated on sending that letter. The day I gave it off to be sent to him was the day I finally realized what I had to do. I just didn't tell you until later, because I thought i'd change my mind, but I didn't. I told Barret everything, I told him that I needed to go. He'll be back here for sure. Maybe a day or two after I leave. Before that, I wanted to ask you to look after them while i'm gone. I'll visit Elmyra on my way, and ask her to help you too. Of course i'll contact Shelke too." Tifa stated.

 _'So she really had this planned for a while?'_ Yuffie thought. Sending the letter to Barret beforehand means it was only a matter of time before she left. Even if Yuffie came today or not, she'd go to Elmyra to ask for help. It saddened Yuffie, that no one realized Tifa was broken enough to actually thought of her getting to this point.

Noticing Yuffie's sudden silence, Tifa reassured her once again. "I know i'll hurt the kids, but they ask me why i'm sad every day. I can't let them see me like this. I'll come back. I'm not sure when, but I will come back. I'll come back, and everyone will see the new me. A much stronger Tifa."

"You're already the strongest person I know, Teef. All these years you've selflessly taken care of all of us in your own way. I don't want to be the selfish one who wouldn't allow you to live your life, when you've dedicated so much of it for us. Okay Teef. I'll help you ... but can you also promise me something?"

"What is is, Yuf?"

"You'll keep in touch. You'll answer our calls, or messages. It doesn't have to be all the time, just .. don't be like Spikey when he left! I don't think I can bare not hearing from you." Yuffie kindly asked, wiping the tears falling from her eyes off using her forearm.

"Of course, Yuffie. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for understanding." Tifa smiled at her, and pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't want to see her crying, because Yuffie's not like this. She'd never cry.

"I'll miss you so much, Teef. I already miss you!" Yuffie hugged Tifa back tightly, quietly sobbing in her arms. She hated crying, nothing ever made her cry. Maybe that one time she accidentally dropped and broke one of her materias, but never about anything else. She still couldn't believe today was happening. She wishes it was all just a stupid dream, and then she'll give Cloud a piece of her mind afterwards.

Yuffie left an hour later, she wasn't as jolly when she got to the bar as when she left. She said she was going back to work, and she didn't feel like going back over to her place. Tifa hoped she wouldn't tell anyone what they talked about, especially their friends at WRO. She knows Yuffie's acting like how she is because of her, and is hurting for putting her friend through such pain. Seeing someone like Yuffie looking so hurt, she began to fear how the children would react later.

 **August 29, 0012**

 **09:12PM**

Tifa acted as if the conversation with Yuffie never happened in front of the children. That night, Cloud went back home earlier than she expected, getting back right when the children were about to go to bed. They still didn't talk, but she observed Cloud's every move, wondering if he knows what she told Yuffie. It didn't look like he did, he was acting normal. After he ate his dinner, Tifa insisted on washing the dishes for him, but he told her not to and did it himself. He said _'Goodnight'_ to Tifa afterwards, before heading up his room, not saying anything else. Tifa couldn't understand why she can't stop herself from wanting to do everything for him, when she knows he's capable of doing things himself.

The next day, Cloud left early in the morning while the kids went to school. Tifa used the opportunity of being alone to get her things ready. She knows she couldn't bring everything, it'll be hard for her to move around. Later that day, the kids got back from school. They were dropped off by Ken's mother, one of Denzel's friends from school, who lived nearby. The mother was very nice, and cared enough for the kids to actually pick them up and drop them off home from school. Everyone was nice and grateful towards the heroes who saved Gaia in more than one occasion, though they all felt that they didn't deserve it. Still, she was glad the kids are getting treated well because of it.

They happily ran towards Tifa, showing them their high test results. Marlene and Denzel may be playful, but they're definitely intelligent children. Being around the former AVALANCHE members made them more aware of their surroundings, and more informed than any ordinary kid. They were smart and curious. Denzel is excels in History and Physical Education, while Marlene is very interested in Science.

That night, Tifa decided to close the bar earlier than usual, so she could find a chance to talk to the kids. They happily told her about their day, and the new things they learned, over at the dinner table. It wasn't unusual that Cloud wasn't around, though he does try to come home early every now and then, and what happened between the made Cloud stay out longer. She looked at the children sadly, thinking of how much it'll hurt them once she tells them she's leaving. The kids noticed, asking her what's wrong, but she brushed off their worries by telling her that they're having a sleepover tonight. Marlene stood up from her seat and jumped gleefully, while Denzel looked hesitant with the idea of having a sleepover with two girls.

After dinner, the kids spent their time waiting for Tifa to finish cleaning up the bar watching TV and playing. Tifa went upstairs to check up on the children after her work was done.

"Guys, It's way past your bedtime. Have you gotten ready?" Tifa asked them in the hallway.

"Yeah! I'm so happy we're having a sleepover, Tifa!" Marlene sang aloud, running out of her room over to Tifa's, hugging her favorite moogle doll.

"It's not really a sleepover when Tifa's still gonna make us sleep early." Denzel said, walking slowly towards Tifa's room, not looking too excited. Tifa could only smile, and ruffle Denzel's hair as they walked over to her room together.

"Hey, you two have school tomorrow. I just ... want us to bond for a short while, that's all." Tifa said, still thinking of how she'd tell the children.

"Will Cloud join us too?" Marlene asked, looking over at Tifa with anticipation. However, Marlene's excitement disappeared when she saw Tifa's smile go away in disappointment.

"Marlene, I told you he's still out. He told me he might get back late too, i'd be way past your bedtime by the time he gets here."

"You're really gonna make us sleep early?!" Denzel exclaimed, still not liking the fact that they have to go to sleep early.

"Yes, Denzel. It's actually late, you should be asleep by now but i'll give you until 10. I closed the bar early so we can talk before we sleep."

"We should do a tea party, Tifa!" Marlene suggested, looking excited, but Denzel's face turned pale upon hearing the suggestion.

"No Tifa! Don't!" Denzel pleaded, shaking Tifa's arm. Tifa smiled at the two of them.

"You two need to settle down. Go get settled, and i'll come back after I make sure all the doors are locked, okay?"

"Okay!" they answered in unison.

After making sure the doors are locked, she went back to the children. They already left a space for Tifa to sleep in, in the center of the bed with both the children by her sides. They still tried to plead their way out of sleeping early, but Tifa didn't give in. Instead she told them stories of their journey during Meteor. She told them of all the wonderful places she saw, and this peaked the kid's interest. They were amazed by things they're only hearing for the first time. Tifa never actually told them about what happened on their journey before.

"Wow Tifa. That sounds really cool. I wish I could go see the world too." Denzel said, amazed by hearing stories about the event that weren't told in his history classes.

"Me too. It must've been fun seeing many different places!" Marlene said.

"It is. You two are still young. I'm sure you'll get a chance to see the world better when you're older." Tifa told the children, looking excited with the thought of travelling around the world someday. It was getting late, almost 10, and she needed to put the kids to sleep. She took a deep breath and held the two tighter,

"Hey, listen. There's something I have to tell you two."

"What is it, Teef?" Marlene asked, looking at Tifa curiously,

"Well ... I might have to go away for a while." Tifa tried to tell them calmly, to avoid startling them. However, they got the message quicker than Yuffie did.

"Go away? What? Tifa. Are you leaving us?!" Marlene cried out, looking shocked and devastated. This made her sit up abruptly and look at Tifa with tears forming in her eyes

"Why would you leave? Do you hate us?" Denzel asked, sitting up like Marlene, looking just as surprised and sad.

"Sweetie, that's not it! That'll never be it! I love you two. It's just ... when you get older, you feel kind of lost. As kids, you didn't really have to think of what you're supposed to do, because someone older will always tell you what you need to do. Go to school. Eat your meals. Go to sleep. Well, once you get older, it's different. No one will be there to tell you what to do anymore, and you get lost. You see what's going on, but no one would tell you what to do. You don't know what to do, you don't know what you need to do. That's why ... sometimes we have to go and find out what we have to do ourselves."

Tifa already felt guilty there and then. She tried to calm the two children by holding them down by the shoulder, and explaining the situation in the best possible way she could. The kids have already seen too many people walk away from them. It hurt her to inflict this pain on them herself, but she knew she had to do it, even though it's killing her inside.

"Is it like when Daddy left?" Marlene asked, trying her best to understand what Tifa was saying.

"You could say that. Your daddy left to find the answer. He knew he had to go out and find himself, to find answers for his questions, and now look at how successful he is. He found his true purpose, and now he's putting them into good use."

"But ... that'll mean you'll be away from us. Tifa, I don't want you to go away!" Marlene cried put again, hugging Tifa. This time she was really sobbing, scared to lose the one person who stayed with her the longest, longer than Barret has.

"Marlene ..."

"Please Tifa!"

"Sweetie ... when you feel like you have no purpose, you find it difficult to live happily."

"Are you not happy here with us?" Marlene asked, looking up at Tifa, eyes still overflowing with tears. Denzel quietly watched them, he didn't know what to say or to feel, unlike Marlene who's showing everything she feels. Tifa hugged the two children, with Marlene clinging onto her even more, fighting the urge to cry herself,

"That's not it sweetie. I'm happy here. I'm happy I get to take care of amazing kids like you two. It's just ... deep down there's a void that'll never be filled inside of me if I don't look for that purpose. If I do 't look for it, you're all gonna be sad if you see me sad."

"But ... but ... who'll take care of us?" Marlene asked, in between her sobs.

"Your daddy's gonna arrive here soon. Elmyra will look after you too. Yuffie as well, and maybe Shelke will help when she gets back ... And of course Cloud will stay here too." Tifa reassured them.

"Do they all know you're going? Even Cloud? And he was okay with it?!"

"They'll all understand why. They did the exact same thing before."

"Are you trying to get back at Cloud for leaving us?" Denzel finally said. Was she doing this for revenge?

 _'No'_ Tifa though. That has nothing to do with it. She was never mad at Cloud for leaving, even when she had a hard time taking care of the children all by herself, she never once got mad at him for it. Maybe she did get disappointed, but never mad. Cloud went through a lot, and he had to fight his inner demons. Tifa didn't look like she also had inner demons to fight, but seeing her father and friends killed, her hometown destroyed, Sector 7's collapse, Aerith's death, everything she witnessed definitely took a toll on her. Like Cloud, Tifa also felt guilt. She felt guilty for being alive, while the others met their horrible doom, but unlike Cloud she can contain her demons. Every now and then though, when guilt does strike, it becomes unbearable for her. She knew exactly how Cloud felt when he left, and she never blamed him for it.

"No. It was a long time ago, that doesn't have anything to do with this. I forgave Cloud, even though he didn't do anything wrong. What he did before wasn't wrong, he had to find himself, and he needed the space. It doesn't mean that he doesn't think about us, there are just some things someone needs to realize on his own."

"What do you need to realize, Tifa? Can't we help?" Denzel suggested. Tifa knew Denzel adored Cloud more than her, but she knows the child will always have a special connection with her as well. She smiled at him, seeing his determination to help Tifa.

"I don't know yet, Denzel. I wish you could, but you shouldn't worry about such things. Don't worry. Once I finally realize what I need to do, i'll come back to all of you again, and i'll share that with you."

"Will that be long? Will you be gone as long as daddy?" Marlene asked, still in tears but not sobbing as bad as she was a while ago. Maybe Tifa's words got through her.

"I'm not sure, Marlene. But even though i'm not here, if you miss me, just always think of me. I'm always with you in your hearts, just like you'll always be here with me in my heart."

Denzel tried his best to keep calm, but pulled away from Tifa's hug. He knew this wasn't easy for Tifa as well, he could see her hurting too. As much as he's tired of seeing people walk out of his life away every day, he thought of how everything Tifa did was for them. She was never selfish, an at some point she forgets herself. Tifa tried too hard to make everyone else happy, and Denzel remembered how his life was like before his parents died. He tried to do everything to make them happy, but he learned that that wasn't enough. Denzel reached out for Tifa's hand and held it tight. This surprised Tifa, looking at the small kid who's looking at her as if he's an understanding adult.

"My mom and dad used to tell me, you should always do what makes you happy, because it will make everyone around you happy seeing you happy. Tifa, if it'll make you happy, then you should do it."

"Denzel ..." Tifa was shocked to hear such mature words from a young kid, but as she said, these two kids were remarkably smart for their age.

"Denzel, what are you saying?! You're okay with Tifa leaving?!" Marlene protested, hugging Tifa tighter.

"No, but we can't tell her not to leave, Marlene. She's telling us she's leaving, unlike everyone else who left without warning us first." Denzel said, looking away sadly.

"I love you two. Don't ever forget that. I wish I could take you with me, but you wouldn't be happy if you left everyone. I'll come back as a better Tifa, and we'll all be together again, someday." Tifa reach out to hug him. The kids were sad, but they started to understand what she was trying to tell them.

"Even though a few of us left at times, we still came back, right? We'll always come back. Promise me you'll be good to everyone while i'm gone. When I come back, we should go out and do something together. Next time. All of us. Okay? Even when i'm not here, we'll always be a family." she gently pulled away from the hug, and patted the kids on the head with a smile. She didn't want them to feel sad anymore. She knows she's coming back, she doesn't know when, but she knows she will.

Marlene finally started to understand what Tifa was about to do.

"When Daddy left, I was really sad. I thought he hated me. But he never failed to tell me everyday that he loved me, and what he was doing was for me. And now that Daddy is doing great things, i'm happy for him. Tifa, you've taken care of me since I was a kid. To me, you're perfect, but I also want to see you happy. I'll miss you a lot, but I know you'll come back. You will, Tifa. If it's you we're talking about, i'm more than sure you'll come back." Marlene smiled at her guardian. She has faith in Tifa, she knows she'll come back.

"We'll always wait for you, Tifa. We love you." Denzel said.

Tifa felt a sense relief, seeing the kids understand. The hardest part of this whole plan she had was that she had to leave the children behind, but she also knows it's for the best. She can't have the children seeing her slowly break day by day. She needed to sort her inners demons before she faced them again, and hope they finally stop seeing sadness when they look at her.

 **August 30, 0012**

 **02:35AM**

Tifa was awoken by the sound of an engine roar at around 1 in the morning. Cloud was back. The kids were still asleep on her bed next to her. The night was so quiet, she could hear every move Cloud made when he arrived. She heard him enter the house, open the fridge, heat up his meal she put in there for him, and not too long after she heard him go up to his room. It was already more than an hour after that, but Tifa still couldn't sleep. She slowly got up from her bed, trying her best not to wake the two children up. She quietly made her way to Cloud's room.

Thankfully, his bedroom door wasn't locked. She slowly opened the door and peered her head through the small gap, making sure Cloud was asleep. Once she was sure, she made her way towards him, and squatted down to look at his sleeping face. Cloud's face looked so gentle, with the moonlight shining down on him. This was the man Tifa loved, but he was also the man she could never have. She reached out to touch his face, but stopped halfway through. She could see the bags under his eyes, he looked tired. Even she knew she could never bring herself to say goodbye to him personally. This was the closest she'll ever be to him.

"Cloud ... you'll be alright, wouldn't you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry if i'm making things tougher for you. You've suffered ever since we were young because of me, and you continue to suffer because I can't live without you. Maybe once i'm gone, i'll understand. I'll understand why I bug you so much. I'll find the answer Cloud. I'll find the life I want to live. I know it's a drag to have to share your life with me, especially when I try to live yours completely, even if it's against your wishes. Once I find myself, you won't have to share your life with me. I hope you don't blame yourself. I'm doing this for me. Even if it looks like i'm just running away from my problems, it doesn't matter to me what it looks like anymore. I just want to find myself. I don't want to be just a shadow anymore, I want to be someone more reliable. I can't be that person if I can't even get my own life figured out. Will this be all worth the trouble or not? Will I really find the life I want to live, or have I been living that life here all along? Who knows. I wouldn't know until I go and find out for myself. I hope you continue living the life you want too. I hope you've really gotten your life back together. You don't deserve to be broken, and I know you're not broken beyond repair. You're slowly repairing your life, and we all admire you for that."

Tifa tried her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow. Even though she haven't told Yuffie when she planned on leaving, Tifa knew this was the last time she'd ever see Cloud's face again like this. She felt the urge to touch his face, but she couldn't bring herself to actually do it.

"I'll miss you. I'll miss you so much, it might drive me crazy. Someday, you'll look at me and you'll be happy that I finally got my life all figured out. Until then, i'll keep trying. I love you, Cloud."

It was all she could say. She stood up and moved slowly and quietly out of the room. Once she got out, all the tears she tried so hard to hold back burst out. She covered her mouth immediately, and silently cried to herself. She was gonna miss them, she was going to miss Cloud, but her mind's made up. She already faced everything that could possibly hold her back, and now she's finally going to take that step to finding her new life.

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews!

I really appreciate them.

Sorry it took me a while to post a new chapter.

I'm graduating from college in less than a month from now, so i'm really busy with a lot of stuff.

I'd like to use this opportunity to respond to some of the reviews.

If you read what I said in the author's note at the 1st chapter, you'd know that I said that I think the summary's kind of 'vague-ish'.

I also said I was very bad at it, (writing summaries) but I can assure you that there's more to it than that!

Definitely more.

I was actually worried, because I didn't include the most important part of the whole story in the summary. I'll just come as we go, I guess.

But yeah, there's so much more that is not in the story, more secrets to be unveiled. That was why I was afraid the summary might be too all over the place without actually giving small hints of what'll happen.

Also, I said I might make this into a crossover story, so I might change the ratings and turn it to AU and such. I'm 94% sure now that that will happen, but i'll only make those changes once the chapters that initiate the crossover comes.

So yeah, it being AU, the characters would act a little different from how their original selves in their games would act.

The summary may feel like it's the whole plot, but it's not, and the characters have never been exposed to the actual plot's kind of situation in their own games.

Anyone could interpret how they would accept situations that were never shown in the game differently, so my version of them might go out of character at times.

But I made them act in certain ways for a reason. You'll understand why characters made the choices they did, and how relevant they are to the plot, as we move forward.

 _Yes, Cloud would never just tell Tifa to 'just forget it', and I guess I did a really bad job at interpreting that it wasn't something he wanted to do but something he thought needed to do. It hurt him to say it too. He was actually afraid it would hurt Tifa more though, like I tried to imply when he was asking Zack and Aerith if it'll hurt her to much (once he did what he had to do). Cloud has different ways of responding to situations, like in AC when he thought he'd only hurt Tifa and the children if they see him in his condition, he just left them. He already knew he hurt them, and having promised he would never do it again, he had to think of other ways._

Anyway, as I said, everything here happens for a reason.

He will go out of character sometimes, that's something I'll have the hardest time to remember as I write about him.

But I didn't just write how these situations are addressed just to end it, there is a reason!

Well, that's all i'll say for now!

If you noticed, I changed the dates, because using real-life dates look weird.

The reason why i'm using dates will be relevant for the events in the next chapter!

After this chapter, you'll start to understand more, as more 'secrets' will be unveiled!

I really do appreciate all your responses.

Seeing your technical responses help me understand lots of things better,

and I really do take them into account.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Take care of them, okay?

**August 30, 0012**

 **7:41AM**

Cloud left early in the morning, even before anyone woke up, for his deliveries. Tifa found a note from him stuck onto the fridge when she woke up. She woke up the kids and told them to get ready for school, as she made them breakfast and some snacks for recess. She didn't want them to be late. Ken and his mother were going to pick the two at exactly a quarter before 8. The children hurried in getting themselves ready, and rushed to the door, but both stopped the moment Tifa went over to them by the door to say goodbye. Tifa was confused, the two of them would usually say goodbye and just run out right now, but they just stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked the two, as she knelt down to their height.

"Tifa ... you'll ... you'll still be here when we get back, right?" Marlene asked hesitantly. She wanted to believe what they talked about last night was all a dream.

Tifa didn't know how to respond. She was actually planning on leaving now that she told them what she planned. However, she can't tell them that. She reached out for the two and hugged them tightly. Her heart was aching. She was going to miss the two, that she hesitated on letting them go. Before tears could even get a chance to escape her eyes, Tifa took a deep sigh before letting the children go and smiling at them, as she held them both by the shoulder.

"Be good today, okay? Don't cause trouble for Mrs. Lewis. You're in her car, so behave yourselves! I'll make you two do more chores if you don't!" Tifa jokingly told them.

The tone of Tifa's voice was enough to reassure the kids, though she didn't say she was going to be there when they got back. Tifa reached out and hugged the two, which they both accepted and returned with joy. Ken called out for the two of them through their car's window. Both let go of the hug with smiles on their faces.

"See you later, Tifa! We love you!" Marlene said, before running over to the car as she waves goodbye to Tifa.

"Teef, can we have some potato wedges for dinner tonight? Pleeeeease!" Denzel asked, putting his hands together forming a pleading sign.

"Of course. I'll make some potato wedges for tonight. Be good, okay? I love you two!" she said, ruffling his hair. Denzel laughed and playfully pushed her hand away.

"We're going now, Teef. Love you too!"

Denzel ran over to the car, and the two children waved goodbye to Tifa was the car moves away from Seventh Heaven. She loved the two of them, but she had to do it now. It was now or never.

Tifa went back inside the bar, and went to the kitchen to immediately work on making dinner for the kids and Cloud. She wasn't going to leave them without anything. She still had to go see Elmyra today, and she probably won't be able to come here until tomorrow, but just in case she prepared four dishes for them to heat up later. It was enough for tonight, and the entire day tomorrow. The last thing she did was prepare Denzel's potato wedges. Denzel rarely makes any request for dinner, but she sees how happy the boy gets when she serves him meals he loves. At least he'll be able to make her happy, though she won't be there to see it.

 **August 30, 0012**

 **12:29PM**

Patrons who would go to Seventh Heaven for lunch were shocked and saddened to see that the bar was not opening to serve lunch. People of all age and gender definitely enjoyed Tifa's cooking, and many would spend their meals there during the day. Tifa still made an effort to apologize to everyone were disappointed to find out she's closed, despite having her closed sign hanged by the door. She spent the time she had left after making the meals and cleaning the place. She wouldn't want the kids, or Cloud if he plans on coming home, to come home to a mess. By 12:30, a truck stopped and park in front of Seventh Heaven. The driver was no other than Tifa's friend, Johnny. She called him a couple of days back, and asked if he could take her to Kalm. He agreed to it right away, without any hesitation. Tifa went to open the bar's door and let Johnny in, as she finished taking her things downstairs.

"Thanks for going through the trouble of picking me up, Johnny. I didn't know who else I could call but you." She smiled and bowed to him politely.

"Gosh, Tifa. No need for that! I'm glad you called me! I'm always willing to help you out, you know. I think it's nice you want to go and visit Nibelheim. I still think you should just let me drive you all the way there." Johnny told her. Tifa told Johnny she was planning on going on a vacation to Nibelheim. He insisted on taking her there, and not just over to Kalm, but she didn't ant to bother him. Also because she wasn't planning on going to Nibelheim, that was the most predictable place she could go to.

"It's okay. I'm not planning on immediately going to Nibelheim. I'm gonna make stops and meet people along the way. It might take me more than a week before I get there. How's your girlfriend, by the way? Was she okay with you picking me up?" she asked, a little concerned. Johnny has told her before that her girlfriend 'used to be' jealous of Tifa. She didn't want this to start any bad blood between them.

"She wasn't too happy about it, but you're a friend Tifa, and she needs to understand that." He said, placing his hand on Tifa's shoulder and giving her a confident smile.

"I'm sorry, I hope it's not too much of a trouble."

"Nah, don't worry. She's just a little jealous, can't blame her though, but she'll be okay. I told her i'd only be for a while. I actually offered for her to come along, but she said she trusted me."

"That's good to hear then. Tell her I say hi. I'll put my bags in the trunk before we leave." she said, walking over to her things piled up by the counter of the bar.

"Sure, i'll help you out." He followed her, and helped carry her bags.

While Tifa did not show any struggle carrying her bags, Johnny struggled greatly. She didn't bring much, just a small suitcase and two bags, but all three were stuffed full. Tifa didn't even think her bag was heavy and full, because to her strength it was bearable. However, not everyone had the extra-ordinary strength Tifa possess, and it shows by how Johnny's struggling to just keep her bag lifted.

 _'Each of these bags probably weigh more than a ton!'_ he though.

Johnny dropped the last bag in the trunk with a loud thud. He was worried the impact might've caused his tires to flatten, but it looked fine. He started stretching his body after they were done getting her things in place.

"God! These bags are so heavy, did you try to squeeze everything in them?!" he asked, as he stretched his arms.

"They're not heavy at all! You just need to exercise some more." Tifa laughed at him. Seeing her smile was enough to rid Johnny of the exhaustion he felt from carrying the bags.

But he was still curious, and asked her "Why are you bringing so much stuff anyway? Aren't you only going there for a short vacation?" Tifa looked surprised, she thought he would ask questions, but just never thought of how to answer them. She carefully formulated the answer in her mind, before saying it out loud.

"I ... I just have stuff I need to give to others along the way. Plus it's not too much! It's just one small suitcase with two bags!" she tried to change the subject, and playfully pushed his shoulder, laughing at him.

"Yeah, just two bags! Two hiking bags!" he retorted back, also laughing.

Tifa successfully dodge the subject, and after a few more small talks, the two of them got in the car. Tifa was glad no one was around right now to see her leave. Once word got out that Seventh Heaven was closed, most of the patrons went somewhere else to eat, or back to their own houses. From the car window, she stared at Seventh Heaven for one last time. She knew she wasn't going to be seeing this for a long while, but she wanted to keep the image of the place she called her home in her mind. She didn't realize she was already crying, until Johnny shook her shoulder, and gave her a worried look.

"Tifa, is something wrong?" he asked, looking at her worried and unsure if they should go or not.

She immediately wiped her eyes, and smiled at him. "No, sorry. Something just got in my eyes." She lied, and it looks like Johnny wasn't going to believe the lie either!

"Tsk, I know that. You're gonna get homesick? Don't worry, you'll be back soon, won't you? It won't even feel like you were away once you come back!" he patted her shoulder, and gave him another one of his confident smiles, which helped cheer her up a bit. She knew he had no idea of what she was going through, but she smiled at the comment about her coming back. She was hopeful.

"Yeah ... I guess you're right. Let's go." she said. Johnny started the engine, and the two of the, headed off to Kalm. Seeing Edge's image go smaller as they go farther made Tifa feel sad. She wasn't only leaving home, she was also leaving her family behind. Were they ever a real family? Even though she knew they're far from what a real family was like, she liked to believe that they were real. She still wants to believe that the family she pictured them to be was not just a made-up illusion, but something real. However, despite the lingering sadness in her heart eating her up on the inside, she knows she has to do this. There was no other choice. She was already doing it, and at this point it's too late to look back and return.

 **August 30, 0012**

 **2:05PM**

Kalm was the closest town to Edge, but the ride still took them more or less and hour. Tifa was going to see Elmyra. Johnny helped Tifa take her things down from the trunk. Johnny struggled with the heavy bag, while Tifa lifted it with ease.

"Well ... that's it. Are you really sure you don't want me to drive you to Nibelheim?"

"No. I'll be okay, but thank you ... for everything. I really appreciate all the help you've done for me, then and now. I could always count on you." Tifa sincerely told Johnny her thoughts on him, which startled him. He blushed, and tried to laugh it off by awkwardly scratching his head.

"You talk like i've done so much. I-it's no trouble at all, Tifa. I'm always gonna help you, you know? If you help me, i'll be there as soon as possible!"

Tifa smiled at his statement and nodded at him. Even though she caused so much pain and suffering in the past, she was still able to gain friends she didn't deserve. She went closer to Johnny to give him a friendly hug, tapping his back.

Johnny cherished every moment of it. Though he was loyal to his girlfriend, Tifa will always be an important woman in his life, the woman who made him realize his dreams. She pulled him away from the hug not too long after just giving it, and smiled warmly at him as she waved goodbye. She watched Johnny drive back to Edge. She was already sorry, he'd probably get in trouble once people started to look for her, but she also left a letter for him which would help him get out pf trouble with the rest.

Tifa headed over to Elmyra's house, by the far side of the town. Her backyard bloomed with beautiful plants and flowers, much like her previous home in Midgar. Tifa took her things and headed to the door, lightly knocking. It wasn't too long before Elmyra opened the door, surprised to see Tifa, especially with so many things. But she smiled warmly at her, always glad to see a friend of Aerith's.

Elmyra welcomed Tifa in her home, and offered to make her a cup of tea. Though she was curious of Tifa's visit, she rarely had guests come over, and she was glad to have them when she could. She set the the tea cups on the table and offered to pour Tifa some tea, which she gladly accepted. Elmyra sat across from her, and drank her tea as well. After drinking the tea, Elmyra silently watched her, and finally asked ...

"What brings you here, my dear? It's always nice to see you and all, but I can't help but wonder why you have that many bags. Did something happen?" asking her, able to sound so gentle and worried at the same time. Tifa didn't know why, but talking to Elmyra gives her the same comfort she would've felt as if she was talking to Aerith herself. He nerves she was feeling were mended by Elmyra's kind demeanor.

"Elmyra ... listen. I need to ask for a favor. I know this'll seem selfish, but there's no one else I can ask. I don't trust a lot of people." Tifa looked down at the floor, embarrassed and hesitant. Her actions were enough to startle Elmyra, worrying her more, but she kept herself calm for she felt it was what Tifa needed.

"Is something wrong? I'll be glad to help you out, after all you're all like children to me, just like Aerith." she smiled at her.

Tifa sighed and looked up at her, while she pursued herself to just come out and say it. "I ... I need you to look after Marlene and Denzel ... while i'm gone."

Shocked, but not too long after Elmyra looked relieved. She thought something bad might've happened, but if it was only to look after the kids, she didn't mind at all. "Just that, Tifa? You don't have to be so tensed about it. Of course i'll look after the kids. Are you going somewhere? How long do you need me to look after the children?"

"As long as possible ... I don't know when i'll come back. I don't even know where i'm going." Tifa replied, looking down on the floor again. Elmyra was confused yet again.

"What do you mean? What happened? Is everything okay?"

Worried, Elmyra waited for Tifa to be comfortable with talking again. She looked to her, Cloud, Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel as if they were her own children and grandchildren, especially after Aerith died. She looked at all the former AVALANCHE members as her family, one Aerith brought upon her, as if she knew she wasn't going to be living any longer. Tifa nodded, but her eyes looked sad. Elmyra couldn't help but be even more worried, but Tifa has already prepared herself to tell Elmyra the truth. If she was going to ask her to look after the children, she knew she'd have to tell her everything. If Yuffie as able to last for so long keeping her plans a secret, she had no doubt Elmyra would be able to do the same. It's not like she had to keep the secret for so long.

"Yes, everything's okay ... but i'll be honest with you. I really need to go. I need to get away. I love the children, I love everyone else, but it's way past time I finally take care of myself. The only problem is, I don't really know what 'myself' is. All my life i've taken care of other people, and I love it, but I also forgot about myself along the way. I'm completely at loss right now. I don't know who or what I am, what I need, what I even exist for. That's why ... if I go away, maybe i'll realize what I truly exist for again. In the mean time, I don't want to stay and see everyone else watching me struggle like this. That's why ... that's why I came here. I need your help. Yuffie's gonna be there looking after the children, but I know she'll need help. She needs someone to look after her too, and you're the only one I can ask for this. Please, Elmyra."

Elmyra didn't know what to say, or rather couldn't find the right words to say it. She was sad to her this girl she looks to as a daughter was having identity issues. She wanted to comfort her, but she didn't know how to best say it. "Tifa ... but where's Cloud?" she asked. She didn't know why, it just came out of her mouth without much thought.

"... I don't know." Tifa shook her head, as she answered.

"Does he know?" Elmyra asked again. She knew Tifa was living with Cloud, and taking care of the children with Cloud, so she wondered why it's only her name and Yuffie getting mentioned when it's about taking care of the children.

"..." Tifa remained silent, but it was enough of an answer for Elmyra. She knew right away that Cloud had no knowledge of her planned departure. There's also this thought in her mind that maybe this whole situation is happening because of Cloud. She knows how Cloud was acting different from before, and it affected everyone around him. She also knew that there was only one reason why he would be acting different again.

"... Does this have anything to do with Aerith?" Elmyra hesitantly asked. Tifa looked baffled for a second, not too comfortable with the fact that Aerith was brought in the conversation, especially by Elmyra. But she knows Aerith isn't to blame. She was never to blame for anything. If anything, she should thank Aerith for being able to wake up peacefully every day.

"Aerith is a great friend, if anything she only cared about the welfare of others. She tried to protect us til the end, yet we couldn't save her. It's been so long since that day, but she's forever carved in our hearts. Past events proved just how much we needed her. There's always a glimmer of hope in everyone's hearts, knowing it'll be okay because Aerith will always be there. I know she'll will guide me to the paths i'm gonna take on this journey. If anything, she's the one who'll help me every step of the way."

These words from Tifa made Elmyra smile. Aerith was such a precious treasure of this world, but at the same time she was aware that it was also Aerith who's in between Cloud and Tufa's pseudo-relationship. Elmyra was glad to hear that Tifa looks to her as a friend to count on, rather than a rival. If Aerith was here, she knows her daughter would help Tifa. She was willing to help Tifa, but like Aerith would've done, she still wanted to try and pursue her to stay. "You know i'm not gonna say no ... but ... are you really sure you want to do this?"

Tifa could only nod at her "I've made up my mind before I came here, but I know I can't just leave the kids like that. That's why I need your help. Yuffie will be able to take care of the kids for the time being, but it won't be enough. Even though I know it'll be a burden, I came here to ask you personally. I know you'll understand." she sounded calmer this time, showing her confidence and dedication. Elmyra then knew that nothing would stop Tifa now. She smiled, and reached out for her hand.

"You're an incredible person, Tifa. Everyone around you has seen how kind, caring, and selfless you are. The last thing we'd want is to see you sad and unsatisfied. If it'll do you good, then i'll gladly help you. But, as a person who has lost more than one person whom they cherished the most, I know how it'll feel for the others once they find out you're gone." she held her hand tighter, as if she's asking her to promise to don't completely turn her back on everyone.

"I promised to keep in touch with everyone, somehow." Tifa held her hand back, and smiled back at her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Still ... There's something different about you. You feel much different now. If Aerith was here, i'm sure she'll help you too. But knowing that daughter of mine, she'll probably insist on going with you."

"It's not like she won't be with me now." Tifa said, implying that Aerith will still be her by soul.

"I know she'll be with you, in more ways than one."

After their talk, Elmyra guided Tifa to the door to see her off. She had to travel soon, before the night comes. Elmyra insisted she stay the night, but Tifa knew there was a risk they'd find her now if she stayed any longer. She needed to leave. As Tifa stepped out the door, she faced Elmyra and bowed to her.

"Thank you, Elmyra. For everything. I'm lucky I have people like you I can go to. Don't worry, Barret's gonna come home in a couple days to be with the kids. You can leave the rest to him."

"Oh don't think it's a burden for me, Tifa. I can take care of the kids for as long as my body allows me too. Barret did a great job with Marlene, and you also did a great job on her and Denzel, but these kids are growing. Raising two growing kids by yourself is difficult. I'll go there immediately tomorrow, I just need to prepare."

Before Tifa could say anything, Elmyra stepped forward and gave her a tight hug, something she regrets she wasn't able to give to Aerith the last time they saw each other. She wants Tifa to feel loved, and that there are always people she can go to for anything.

"I'd hate to see you leave, but do take care on your way. I'm praying for good fortune to smile upon you on your journey, and may you find the answer to all your questions. Don't ever hesitate to come back, or call us if there's any trouble. We all care about you."

Tifa shed a tear. It was as if she felt her own mother hugging her, and wishing her well. She hugged Elmyra back and whispered a soft 'Thank you'.

She was lucky she ran into someone who was going to deliver some greens over to the Chocobo farm on his truck. Tifa asked if she could hitch a ride, and the guy agreed. She sat at the back compartment of his pick-up truck, next to the greens he was set to deliver, and the truck headed off away from Kalm. Seeing the time, Tifa though this was the right moment to call Yuffie and tell her to come to Seventh Heaven as soon as possible.

"Yuffie, it's Tifa. I need you to come to Seventh Heaven later around 4. The kids might get home at around 5, Denzel and his friend Ken are trying out for the soccer club today. I'm ... I already left just now. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this personally, but I know you'll understand." Tifa carefully thought of her next words, and the things she needed to remind Yuffie to do.

"I left something for everyone, can you give it to them when you do see them? I put them in the first drawer to the left under the bar counter. I also left some food for you guys to heat up in the fridge too. Make sure to bake the potato wedges tonight. I promised Denzel we can have it for dinner. Elmyra should be there tomorrow. Yuffie, tell everyone i'm sorry. I know i'm being selfish, but I just can't think of a better time for this than today. Don't worry, i'll call you every now and then. And I know what the WRO is capable of. Don't try to find me with their help, okay? Promise me that, Yuffie. That's all I ask. All i'm asking is for some time, time to answer all these questions in my mind. Just try to keep this from everyone else until after Barret calls. I'll call everyone again later. When you put the kids to sleep tonight, kiss them good night and tell them that I love them, okay? ... Yuf ... i'm really sorry. "

Tifa ended the voicemail abruptly, not saying anything else. She already felt tears threatening to flow out of her eyes, and she didn't want Yuffie hearing that. She was finally doing something for herself, even though she questioned whether it was the wrong or right move, she knows it was too late to back out of it now.

 **August 30, 0012**

 **5:05PM**

Yuffie was freaking out after she got the call from Tifa. Reeve saw the horror on Yuffie's face, and rushed out of WRO's office in Midgar without even letting Reeve ask what was wrong. Yuffie barely got there before 5. Still not believing Tifa left, she searched for her all over the bar and the house. She went to Tifa's room, and saw some of her things all packed in stacked boxes at the side of her room. She started freaking out even more, hearing the voices of the kids coming in the house.

Not too long after they found out that Tifa left, Marlene started sobbing, calling for Tifa. Yuffie was going crazy trying to register what was going on, and trying to calm Marlene down, which showed no improvement. Denzel looked like he was holding his tear too. Her world stopped for seconds when she heard the phone ringing, letting go of Marlene and rushing to answer the phone.

"Yo Tifa! I got 'em strange letter from me mail. This from you? Don't sound like y- Wait, is that me Marlene cryin'? Whuz goin on, Teef?!" Yuffie was bombarded with questions from Barret, and just hearing how annoyed his voice sounded only scared her more, and it was strange because she wasn't typically scared of him.

"B-barret ..." was all Yuffie could mutter. Barret recognized her voice, but with how soft and quiet it sounded (compared to her usual voice), he wondered if it was her or if he's just hearing things.

"Yuffie? Is that you? Yo! Where's Teef? Give 'er the phone now, and i'mma talk to her. Whuz wrong with Marlene?" hearing Marlene's non-stop crying only made Barret worry more.

"B-barret ... What did Teef's letter say?" Yuffie asked. She needed to know what she could tell her, even though she probably guessed Tifa already told him everything in that letter.

"She said she leavin', and want me to take care of 'em kids. But that ain't like Tifa, she ain't leavin Marlene and Denzel." Barret said, sounding confident by his hypothesis.

"Well ... she ... Tifa left, Barret. That letter was from her. She's gone now!" Yuffie just blurted it out. She couldn't stand feeling as tensed as she is now.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Barret yelled over the phone so loud, even Marlene and Denzel hear from a far.

"What the hell iz goin' on, Yuffie?! You better tell me everythin' now! This bettah not be a prank o' yours!" It was so unlike Tifa to use the words she used in her letter, Barret thought maybe it was a prank from Yuffie.

"W-what? Why would I prank about something like this?! And Marlene's crying like crazy! I ould never do this to them on purpose! L-look, i'll explain everything when you get here! Just ... Help me! Marlene's crying and I don't know what to do!" she was desperate for help at this point. Thhis was a much harder task than all the work she's done for the WRO combined.

"You bettah explain everythin' when I get there! Where's Spikey?" he asked. Yuffie didn't know what to answer, even the kids don't know where Cloud is.

"H-he's not here. I don't know where he is. The kids told me they haven't seen in a while too."

"I bet it's about Spikey. What did he do this time?! I'll give 'em what he deserves! Give the phone to Marlene. I'll calm her down." Barret demanded, and Yuffie quickly obliged. She needed Marlene to stop crying, because that's whats making Yuffie panic more.

"D-d-daaaaady! T-teef ... Teef ... Tifa's g-gone!" Was all Marlene could mutter out of her mouth as she cried. She found it hard to speak as she cried like she never cried before. Yuffie felt bad, she never did see Marlene cry like this before.

"Iz okay baby, Daddy's gonna be there soon. Calm down, ok?" despite his tough figure, Barret was a softie around Marlene, and he only ever showed his delicate side to her.

"I-i miss Tifaaaaaaa!" Marlene still cried out.

"We'll get her back, baby. Dun worry, Daddy's gon' get Teef back." he promised her, even though he wasn't so sure of what was going on himself.

It took Barret more than 15 minutes to calm Marlene down. Yuffie tried to cheer Denzel up by preparing his wedged potatoes for him. Though, it did little to no help. The kids both ate their dinner quietly, both barely had the appetite to eat anyway. Yuffie felt bad looking at the kids, they both look very depressed. She wanted to call Tifa, or even Cloud, but her phone died on her way to Seventh Heaven. They quietly prepared for bed early. Yuffie wanted to talk to them, but she didn't think now was the right time to talk. She didn't have much of a difficult time with the children, they were well behaved, but much less energetic.

Yuffie tucked Marlene in first. She barely spoke, and quietly went to sleep. She went to Denzel right after, tucking him in. He looked like he wanted to ask her something, but he stopped himself. Yuffie just ruffled his hair, and out of his room. Upon closing Denzel's door, she heard snuffling sounds from Marlene's room. She quietly opened and door, and heard her silently crying herself to sleep. Yuffie slowly went to Marlene's side and hugged her as she cried. Her tears only got louder, and this caused Denzel to get up and go to Marlene's room. Yuffie saw Denzel, and signalled for him to come close to her. He was hesitant, but he went to Yuffie and joined their hug.

 **August 30, 0012**

 **9:21PM**

"W-why did Tifa have to leave, Yuffie? I mean, s-she told us she'd leave, but I don't want it! Does she not love us anymore?" Marlene asked, crying in Yuffie's arms. It was much better now than before though, when Marlene could barely form any words.

Yuffie rubbed her back, to help her calm down "That's not it Marlene, and you know it. She loves you two. She loves you more than anything, she worried about you more than anyone. She barely asks for help, but she went out of her way for you two ... but Tifa's confused. She needs some time for herself. We need to let her live her life, that way she'll be whole and happy. Don't worry, she'll come back."

"How are you so sure?" Marlene asked, sounding a bit annoyed. The kid has seen so many people leave in her life, she's probably tired of it, and Tifa's the last person she'd suspect would leave.

"Tifa's Tifa. Do you doubt she'll come back? Do you think she would lie?" Yuffie retorted and asked her back.

"Tifa would never lie! She's been the most truthful person I know!" Marlene said with confidence. She knows Tifa would always keep her words. She's been her guardian for so long, and she was thankful to Tifa for always making them her priority.

"See? We have to give Tifa time to be free. She's really been through a lot, but she kept it all to herself for so long to help us. If we love her, we'd let her do this. All we can do for her now is to hope that she's doing okay out there."

The kids could only nod, but understanding the situation. For kids their age, Yuffie thought they'd whine more, but they're more matured than other kids. Even though they're both showing their sadness right now, she knows the two of them understand Tifa. However, unlike Marlene who was finally calming down, Denzel still had a lot in his mind.

"Yuffie, can I tell you something?" he asked. The two girls looked at him.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

Yuffie saw hesitation in Denzel's eyes. He wasn't sure if he should tell them what he knows, but Yuffie pattd his back as if encouraging him to talk. "There were nights when i'd always hear Tifa cry in her room. She would never cry in front of us, but I would hear her when she's alone. Just before ... I ... I heard her. Cloud was there, I think he just got back and I woke up. Tifa ... Tifa cried herself to sleep that night. I wanted to go to her, but ... I know she doesn't want us to see her like that. I wish I went to her. She was smiling at me the next day, even though I know she's sad. I ... Maybe if I went to her, maybe ... maybe she'd still be here ... Maybe if she didn't feel like she was all alone ... maybe she'd ... she'd ..." Denzel stopped, tears forming in his eyes. The boy tried his best to keep his tears from coming out, the moment he realized Tifa was gone for good, but now it was already too much. Yuffie felt sorry for him and hugged him tight, and Marlene did the same for Denzel as she cried along with him.

"Oh Denz ... It's not your fault. And if Tifa was here, she'd tell you it's not your fault. Tifa has a lot on her mind right now, and she chose to leave for a while and solve it. It wasn't your fault. Regardless of what you did that night, it wouldn't have stopped Tifa from doing what she did today. She needs this, and if we really love her, we'd let her do this. We love her, right?"

"Of course!" the two children answered simultaneously.

"Then see? Tifa loves us, and she never says no to us, so we shouldn't say no to her, right?"

"But ... I still miss her." Denzel said.

"I'll call her first thing in the morning. So you two should go to sleep now, so we can call her later! Okay?" Yuffie told the two of them, to cheer them up, and it looked like it worked. Both their faces lightened up, and they both nodded at Yuffie before closing their eyes. As Tifa instructed, she told them she and Tifa loved them and kissed their foreheads before btoh children fell asleep on her arms. The last thing Yuffie thought of herself was a babysitter, but kids like Marlene and Denzel were easy to handle. She bet if it was some other kid, she'd just leave the brat in the house and call someone else for the job. Still, she thought about what Tifa might be doing now. Where Cloud was. And how Barret's going to kill her once he gets here.

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you again for the reviews!

I really appreciate it.

I've been very busy with school (i'm graduating from college), and the past weeks have been hectic, and now it's finally over! Summer vacation *hint* *hint*

This one might be a bit messy, so i'm gonna have to do some editing later. Especially the typos.

Regarding a review about me deleting comments, I feel like I need to respond to that.

I don't delete reviews!

If there is anyone who sent reviews, and it got deleted somehow, I don't know how that happened.

It's my first time using , and as you can see this is my only story on here, and I only ever use it to update new chapters.

If there is a case that someone's review gets deleted, please send me a message about it. I do not moderate the reviews, so I don't know if I have to accept it or something for those reviews to get posted. I have no idea how that works.

If that's the case, please inform me. I would really appreciate it.

Whether it's a good or bad review, I would never delete it.

For someone to take a few seconds out of their time to write me a review, good or bad, I really appreciate it.

So if the case is that I have to approve them one by one, please tell me and i'll do so!

Oh, and YES.

This will be a crossover. Somewhat.

I'll change this story to a crossover later, when the crossover comes in.

It's pretty soon though. Pretty soon.

Again, thank you for all the reviews!

I really appreciate it, and it helps me make the story better than the garbage it is right now.

There's still so much that will be added!

The main plot might be revealed in the next chapter, or probably the second after this one.

Whatever comes into my mind, i'll include it if I think it's good.

It might take me some time to make them because now i'm busy with graduation preparations.

Thank you all again!

And sorry for the long wait!

I have more time now, so i'll update again soon!


End file.
